


Di Mare, Erba e Libertà

by Bethesda



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller sogna.<br/>A volte sogna cose belle: il mare illuminato dal sole, i propri bambini felici, i genitori, l’infanzia in un paese piccolo ma gioioso.<br/>Ma, sempre più spesso, la prendono gli incubi.<br/>Vede il mare in tempesta, i vecchi amici che la odiano, la guardano con aria disgustata.<br/>Vede i bambini lontani.<br/>Vede Joe.<br/>Vede Susan Wright, fissarla con sdegno e supponenza.<br/>"Come potevi non sapere?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Mare, Erba e Libertà

**Author's Note:**

> Un breve ma sentito ringraziamento a Macaron, che si è presa la briga di farmi da beta e di consigliarmi alcune modifiche! Grazie per la pazienza: sei stata fin troppo indulgente <3  
> Buona lettura
> 
> (Chiedo scusa per gli eventuali errori di punteggiatura, sintassi o semplicemente per le sviste. Qualora notaste qualcosa vi prego di farmelo notare!)

A Miller non dispiace il nuovo lavoro.  
  
Le permette di non dover scendere in strada, di non dover vedere facce nuove o, peggio ancora, vecchie.  
È un semplice lavoro di ufficio per la polizia, scartoffie su scartoffie, burocrazia, i cui tipici rappresentanti sono uomini seduti alla scrivania tutto il giorno, con la stessa identica espressione sul volto, apatica.  
Nessuno di loro deve avere a che fare con interrogatori, arresti e inseguimenti, se non in forma cartacea.  
Ogni tanto ci si guarda negli occhi fra colleghi, e si decide che è il giusto momento per concedersi un tè caldo. Questo avviene come minimo quattro volte durante tutta la giornata, ed Ellie ha imparato a capire ciò che sta passando qualcuno dei suoi colleghi semplicemente osservando il numero di cucchiaini di zucchero che gettano nella bevanda calda, o osservando quante volte qualcuno va a ricaricare la propria tazza personalizzata, spesso dono di un figlio o di una moglie amorevole.  
È un lavoro di routine, lento, con come sottofondo il ciacolare di una radio lontana, il ticchettio continuo delle tastiere e le chiacchiere di chi si scambia i pettegolezzi  su questo o quel poliziotto, investigatore o chicchessia.  
   
Miller  _odia_  questo lavoro.  
   
Se ne è resa conto quando ha paragonato quella centrale con la propria, quella che l’aveva formata e spinta ad andare avanti, facendola diventare un’investigatrice competente e ben voluta dalla comunità.  
Si è resa conto della lontananza dei colleghi, della mancanza di familiarità del luogo, della freddezza di chi la circondava.  
Si era resa conto di essere una completa estranea, additata alle spalle come “quella che dormiva con l’assassino”. Non l’aveva preceduta una buona nomea, ma la mancanza di desiderio di tornare sul campo e la necessità di rimanere in disparte, accompagnata dal bisogno di tornare a lavorare, l’avevano spinta ad accontentarsi.  
Non aveva a che fare con il pubblico, cercava di evitare anche solo di allungare l’orecchio verso chiunque trattasse casi che andassero oltre il furto, e manteneva una spessa lastra di vetro fra sé e tutti gli altri.  
   
   
Miller sogna.  
A volte sogna belle cose: il mare illuminato dal sole, i propri bambini felici, i genitori, l’infanzia in un paese piccolo ma gioioso.  
Ma, sempre più spesso, la prendono gli incubi.  
Vede il mare in tempesta, i vecchi amici che la odiano, la guardano con aria disgustata.  
Vede i bambini lontani.  
Vede Joe.  
Vede Susan Wright, fissarla con sdegno e supponenza.  
 _Come potevi non sapere?_  
   
Si sveglia portandosi su a sedere sul letto, il cuore in gola e un rivolo di sudore freddo lungo la schiena.  
Spesso allunga la mano verso l’altra metà del letto, vuota, per poi ritirarla con vergogna.  
Da quando il dottore le ha prescritto dei farmaci non sogna più: scivola in un tenero e confortante oblio, che non la sazia di sonno ma le libera la mente.  
Ogni tanto sceglie di non prendere alcuna pillola: sembra volersi far del male, come se fosse alla ricerca di ciò che ha sbagliato o, meglio ancora, di ciò che possa giustificare la propria cecità.  
Aveva amato Joe. Con tutta se stessa, fino all’ultimo, fino a che il mondo non le era crollato addosso e tutto ciò che era rimasto era la consapevolezza di non aver voluto vedere o, come l’aveva accusata l’ispettore Hardy, di aver posto troppa fiducia in chi la circondava.  
Quelle notti piange mordendosi la lingua, stringendo il cuscino, perché i bambini non la sentano.  
   
Sono la sua unica gioia.  
Tom, in quell’ultimo anno e mezzo, aveva avuto difficoltà: nella nuova scuola, privo di amici, aveva cercato in tutti i modi per passare per un ragazzo solitario, allontanando chiunque tentasse di avvicinarglisi, utilizzando anche la violenza. Più volte la preside l’aveva convocata nel proprio ufficio:  
ciò che Miller odia di più è la frase che quella donna non manca mai di pronunciare.  
   
«Capisco la vostra situazione, ma…»  
   
Bugiarda.  
   
Nessuno capisce come una poliziotta possa non essersi accorta di con chi condivideva la casa e il letto, del tipo di persona che costei baciava ogni mattina prima di andare al lavoro, con cui lasciava i propri figli.  
Nessuno la capisce, tutti la additano alle spalle, e in cuor suo sa di meritarselo.  
   
Non ha mai fatto visita a Joe.  
Per forza di cose è stata costretta a partecipare al processo, ma non lo aveva degnato di uno sguardo.  
Più volte la tentazione di colpirlo al volto con un oggetto si era impossessata della sua mente, ma era rimasta composta, professionale.  
Il detective Hardy, accanto a lei, la osservava sottecchi, pronto ad intervenire.  
   
\--  
   
Dopo il processo c’era stato il trasferimento: silenzioso, di soppiatto; sembrava una fuga vera e propria, e pochi erano riusciti a salutarla la mattina in cui aveva abbandonato Broadchurch: Fred addormentato sul seggiolino posteriore, Tom accanto a lei, lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, silenzioso.  
Aveva ringraziato Becca Fisher, che per giorni l’aveva accolta nel proprio albergo, sua sorella, con la quale aveva passato i mesi del processo, il reverendo Coates e pochi altri.  
   
Beth e Mark non si erano presentati, mentre Chloe era rimasta sul marciapiede opposto, senza avere il coraggio di avvicinarsi. Li aveva salutati con un cenno di mano, ed Ellie avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, dirle che le dispiaceva; si era costretta a sorriderle, ma era riuscita solo a mostrarle quanto le piangesse il cuore a lasciare quel luogo.  
   
Il detective Hardy non si mostrò.  
Non alla partenza, perlomeno. Era venuto la sera prima a bussare a casa della sorella: non aveva voluto accomodarsi, così erano rimasti prima in giardino, a parlare del nulla, spingendosi poi pian piano verso il mare, quel mare che aveva cresciuto entrambi e che lei forse non avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
   
Le aveva domandato nuovamente se fosse sicura di volersene andare, e lei era stata inamovibile, come aveva fatto sin dall’inizio.  
Si dissero ben poco durante quell’ultima passeggiata, ed Ellie ne approfittò per riempirsi i polmoni dell’aria fredda e umida che spirava dal mare.  
 Un brivido la scosse e si rese conto di essere uscita senza giacca, spinta dal bisogno di abbandonare quel confusionario preparare di bagagli che regnava in casa di Lucy ed Olly.  
Lui le cedette la propria e la stupì.  
   
«Ho deciso che mi farò operare».  
   
Lo aveva osservato a lungo, concedendosi infine un sorriso di sollievo.  
   
«Potrò rimanere in polizia, anche se sarò costretto a non sforzarmi troppo; il medico ha accettato di farmi reintegrare a queste condizioni».  
   
«Sono lieta che riuscirai a conservare il posto che mi hai rubato», disse con tono scherzoso.  
   
Gli strappò un sorriso, e la considerò una vittoria.  
   
Tornarono presto a casa, illuminati dai lampioni della via, che allungavano le ombre e nascondevano i volti.  
   
Lei gli restituì il cappotto con un certo imbarazzo, senza sapere come troncare quell’ultima discussione. Quando lui allungò la mano con fare professionale si sentì presa in giro.  
   
«Sul serio?»  
   
«Sul serio cosa?»  
   
«Il nostro ultimo saluto sarà una stretta di mano».  
   
«Mi sembra adatto. E non pensavo fosse l’ultimo».  
   
Aprì la bocca senza dir nulla, indecisa su come rispondere, se dire o meno che non sarebbe mai più tornata in quel posto, e che non avrebbe mai più rivisto molte di quelle persone che per anni l’avevano accompagnata, o che, per pochi mesi, erano passati da essere capi insopportabili a uomini soli e disillusi, ma che l’avevano aiutata a non crollare nei momenti peggiori.  
Era certa che le loro vite non si sarebbero più incrociate, ma non osò dirlo.  
Semplicementetoccò a lei sorprenderlo: fece un passo avanti e lo strinse a sé.  
Hardy rispose all’abbraccio solo dopo pochi istanti, non senza una certa goffaggine, e quando si separarono l’imbarazzo risultò essere maggiore di prima, ma Ellie non poteva permettere che una stretta di mano mettesse fine a quello strano rapporto che si era instaurato fra loro.  
   
Si allontanò verso il vialetto di casa dopo avergli augurato la buonanotte, quando la voce di lui la costrinse a girarsi.  
   
«Miller».  
   
Lo osservò da qualche metro di distanza.  
   
«Non permettere che questa cosa ti distrugga. Non permetterle di intaccare te e i tuoi figli. Non fare il mio stesso errore».  
   
Non smise di fissarlo finché non fu lui stesso ad allontanarsi, scomparendo presto alla sua vista.  
   
\--  
   
Ellie si annoia.  
La giornata scorre lenta, e la cosa più interessante da osservare è la pioggia che riga i vetri dell’ufficio. Persino il chiacchiericcio delle persone sembra affievolirsi, e il suono del telefono che squilla sulla scrivania di un collega sembra provenire da molto lontano.  
Tom rimarrà tutto il pomeriggio a scuola, e Fred andrà a giocare a casa di un compagno dell’asilo.  
Una volta concluso il turno, avrà tutta la giornata per sé, ma ciò non sembra confortarla molto.  
Sorride gentilmente al collega che le offre il tè, scambia qualche parola di cortesia, ma torna presto alle sue scartoffie, alle mail e alla routine.  
   
Quando termina il lavoro sono ormai le due del pomeriggio: ha dato il cambio a una collega e l’ha salutata incontrandola presso gli armadietti.  
È quasi fuori quando si rende conto che nel porta ombrelli della portineria non c’è più il suo, piccolo, blu, ornato con una stampa a fiori bianchi.  
Impreca più volte, chiede al portiere, ma nulla: l’ombrello è sparito, e non se la sente di prenderne uno a caso.  
Esce dall’edificio e rimane sotto il portico, a fissare il cielo plumbeo e le scale bagnate. Si lascia sfuggire l’ennesima imprecazione quando avverte un tuono.  
   
Si porta sulla testa la borsa in pelle, e cerca di correre verso la fermata dell’autobus, ma deve aspettare di attraversare la strada. Salta da un piede all’altro, incitando il semaforo e gli automobilisti, finché non si accorge che la pioggia ha smesso di imperversare sulla sua testa.  
   
Quando si volta, la borsa ancora tenuta in alto dalle braccia, non può fare a meno di strabuzzare gli occhi di fronte al lieve sorriso del detective Hardy, che la sta proteggendo con il proprio ombrello.  
   
Il semaforo è ormai scattato sul verde quando lei riesce finalmente a rispondere al saluto del vecchio collega.  
   
\--  
   
«Un controllo, in verità», dice il poliziotto, lo sguardo verso la tazza di caffè che gli è appena stata portata, che disperde volute di fumo e un profumo avvolgente.  
«Niente che riguardi il lavoro: il medico che mi ha operato ha uno studio qui in città e mi ha costretto a spostarmi fino a qui».  
   
«Niente a che vedere con una visita di piacere, dunque», dice Miller, i capelli ormai quasi asciutti, arruffati dall’umidità.  
   
«Ho deciso di trasformarla in tale. Sapevo che ti fossi trasferita qui, ma non pensavo facessi ancora la poliziotta finché non ho chiesto al capo».  
   
Ellie sorride, ingolla un sorso di caffè e posa subito la tazza, rendendosi conto di quanto sia eccessivamente bollente. Si passa la lingua ustionata sul palato prima di rispondere.  
   
«Il capo non è stato del tutto esatto. Lavoro ancora in commissariato, ma sto alla scrivania e basta».  
   
Un sopracciglio del detective va a nascondersi sotto la frangia, ma si intuisce facilmente la sua espressione scettica.  
   
«Una burocrate?»  
   
«Non c’è bisogno di dirlo con tanto disprezzo. Molti poliziotti hanno iniziato come burocrati prima di buttarsi a dar la caccia ai criminali nelle strade».  
   
«Non è disprezzo il mio. Piuttosto…»  
   
Miller gli lancia uno sguardo accigliato, come ad invitarlo ad andare avanti al più presto, sfidandolo a trovare una parola che non la porti ad offendersi o sminuirsi.  
   
«…sorpresa».  
   
«Era abbastanza evidente».  
   
«Tu non sei agli inizi nella polizia».  
   
«Affatto».  
   
«Ti basterebbe poco per andare a capo di una qualche unità sul campo, o in qualche reparto speciale».  
   
«Non c’è bisogno di esagerare».  
   
«Perché sei ancora dietro a una scrivania?», domanda lui, senza dare alcuna chance alle risposte della donna di deviarlo dal suo filo logico.  
   
Lo squadra senza dir nulla, aspettando che vada avanti, ma non lo fa.  
   
«Mi trovo bene qui», mente.  
   
«Non voglio tornare sul campo per mia scelta: è piacevole non dover correre da un lato all’altro della--»  
   
«Che pessima bugiarda».  
   
Ellie tace di nuovo, stringe i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche, ma Hardy non vi fa caso e continua a fissarla negli occhi.  
   
«Pensavo avessimo deciso di far parte del club degli ex detective».  
   
«Pensavo si fosse automaticamente sciolto quando ho affermato di volermi operare».  
   
«Non per me», dice fredda la donna, distogliendo  lo sguardo e portandosi alle labbra il caffè, finalmente raffreddatosi. Fuori non accenna a smettere di piovere, e sempre più persone cercano rifugio nel locale.  
   
Non parlano. Si concentrano su ciò che li circonda, finché lui non si alza.  
   
«Devo andare a fare il controllo».  
   
Ellie si gira nuovamente a guardarlo: non riesce a trattenere un'espressione delusa.  
   
«Questa sera dormirò qui in città: mi piacerebbe cenare con te», dice tutto d’un fiato, senza scomporsi, come se avesse appena detto ad un sospetto di accomodarsi di fronte al registratore per l’interrogatorio.  
   
Lei non apre bocca finché non si decide ad accettare, quando si ricorda che no, non può uscire. Deve stare con i ragazzi.  
Rifiuta l’invito a cena fuori, ma controbatte con uno a casa propria, quella sera stessa, nel caso fosse stato d’accordo.  
L’ispettore accetta con un movimento rapido di testa, guardal’orologio, lascia qualche banconota sul tavolo e si annota mentalmente l’indirizzo di lei; poi ne va, bofonchiando un saluto.  
Ellie si trova a sorridere, osservandolo con lo sguardo attraverso la finestra del bar, finché non scompare completamente alla sua vista. Solo allora si rende conto di essere rimasta nuovamente senza ombrello.  
   
\--  
   
Miller va a prendere Fred dopo aver fatto la spesa. Ha smesso di piovere, e quando arriva Tom è già a casa.  
Lo saluta con un bacio sulla fronte e lo avverte che a cena verrà un ospite. Mentre Fred sembra eccitato dall’idea di avere qualcuno per casa, lui solleva le spalle e va in camera propria senza far domande.  
La madre sospira, ma si rende conto che è tardi: lascia che il bambino giochi nella piccola sala, mentre si dedica ai fornelli.  
   
Un moto di tristezza la prende quando si rende conto di aver lasciato che fosse Joe a preparare cene per eventi speciali, come la volta in cui l’ispettore era venuto a casa loro. Le torna in mente quanto si divertisse a vederlo trafficare con salse, verdure e spezie, riuscendo a creare pietanze ottime; aveva provato ad insegnarle, ma il risultato era stato disastroso, anche per la totale mancanza di tempo da cui la vita di Ellie era caratterizzata a quel tempo.  
   
Associare Joe a quei bei ricordi le fa male, e molto. Si morde forte un labbro, e si concentra sulla mezzaluna che ha fra le mani, prendendosela con la cipolla. Accusa quest’ultima degli occhi che le si inumidiscono.  
   
Fred, quando ormai ha quasi finito di preparare arrosto e contorno, va in cucina, sale su una sedia e si sporge sul banco da lavoro. Gli concede di aiutarla con il dolce, una crostata di mele che spera riesca a raffreddarsi nelle poche ore che seguiranno la sua cottura.  
Mentre lascia che il bambino giochi a disporre come più gli piace le fette sottili, si compiace di se stessa: da cuoca improvvisata e sprovveduta, è riuscita a diventare abbastanza brava ai fornelli.  
   
Inforna la torta, controlla l’arrosto e comincia a ripulire, pronta ad accogliere il collega.  
   
Non ha ancora pensato con lucidità a quell’avvenimento.  
Era da più di un anno e mezzo che non lo vedeva.  
In verità, era da più di un anno e mezzo che non aveva a che fare con nessuno di Broadchurch che non fosse sua sorella o suo nipote. Ma lui non era come loro: era un esterno, e non era del tutto sicura che lo avessero accolto tutti benevolmente.  
Era felice che non fosse uno degli altri.  
Per quanto si fosse dimostrato un bastardo in più occasioni, non aveva dubbi sul fatto che avrebbe mantenuto un comportamento adatto alla situazione, senza scendere nelle banalità che gli abitanti del paesino, durante i mesi del processo, le avevano offerto.  
Si sarebbe finalmente sentita con un suo pari, senza il timore che costui la guardasse con compassione.  
   
Abbandonati questi pensieri, imposta il timer del forno e si dirige verso il bagno, concedendosi una doccia calda, lavandosi via la pioggia sporca e il malcontento iniziale della giornata.  
   
Si sente insolitamente bene.  
   
\--  
   
Quando il detective Hardy suona alla porta sono ormai le otto di sera.  
L’ex collega non vive più in una bella casa con giardino, ma in un appartamento al secondo piano di un palazzo poco lontano dal centro, con almeno altre quattro famiglie.  
Sposta nervosamente una bottiglia di vino da una mano all’altra, bloccandosi solo quando si rende conto di rischiare unicamente di rovinarlo.  
Miller apre la porta, lo fa accomodare. Si scambiano convenevoli imbarazzati, e lui si lascia accompagnare in cucina, dove il tavolo è apparecchiato per quattro.  
Lascia che lei gli prenda la giacca e l’ombrello, e si scusa per non essere riuscito a prendere altro che una bottiglia.  
Fred, incuriosito dalla presenza dell’ospite, si avventura in cucina e si nasconde dietro la madre, che lo invita a salutare.  
   
Li fa accomodare tutti e due, chiama Tom e si dedica alla cucina, dando gli ultimi ritocchi all’arrosto.  
Quando il ragazzino arriva tutto tace.  
   
«Ciao Tom».  
   
Ellie non sente alcuna risposta alle proprie spalle e si volta. Suo figlio è sulla porta della cucina, gli occhi fissi sull’ospite.  
   
«Tesoro, vieni a sederti e saluta».  
   
Questo, senza distogliere lo sguardo, accenna a un “buonasera” e prende posto esattamente di fronte a costui. Nella sua testa vorticano accuse e domande, ma non osa aprir bocca.  
Lascia che la madre giunga a tavola portando le pietanze calde, mentre parla con quell’uomo di cose banali, come una visita che, da quello che sta riuscendo a seguire, lui avrebbe fatto nel pomeriggio, e che sarebbe andata alla perfezione.  
Suo fratello mangia in silenzio, con espressione soddisfatta in volto sia per il cibo che per la strana presenza di un qualcuno che non ricorda.  
   
Ellie domanda dei suoi vecchi amici, del reverendo, di Becca, di quel ficcanaso del nipote, parlando del quale Hardy ruota gli occhi più volte; parlano di come Broadchurch sia cambiato da quando lei se ne è andata, e si stupisce nel notare che a lui quella città che aveva disprezzato sin dall’inizio cominciasse a piacergli.  
   
Tom ascolta, sposta lo sguardo da uno all’altro, concedendosi ogni tanto un boccone di carne, ma lo stomaco gli fa male per il desiderio di voler parlare.  
   
Il piatto principale è ormai terminato, e sua madre si è alzata per togliere i piatti, quando finalmente cede.  
   
«Ha mai più visto mio padre?»  
   
I piatti vengono lasciati cadere malamente nel lavandino: non si rompono, ma fanno un gran fracasso.  
   
«Tom!»  
   
Ellie si gira ma nessuno le presta ascolto. L’ispettore e il ragazzino si fissano, e nessuno sembra voler cedere.  
   
«Una volta», sussurra infine l’uomo.  
   
La padrona di casa non vuole sentire, non vuole che vada avanti. Sbatte i pugni sul tavolo dopo un silenzio pesante che dura pochi istanti.  
   
«Tom, non ne parleremo adesso».  
   
«Non lo facciamo mai», urla il figlio alzandosi in piedi. Fred segue la discussione con occhi sbarrati, spaventato.  
   
«Siediti e non fare il maleducato».  
   
«Non puoi far finta che non esista», sibila con astio il primogenito, prima di allontanarsi. L’ultimo suono che lo accompagna è lo sbattere di una porta. Hardy si rende conto che la sua ospite sta tremando, ma non capisce se per la rabbia o nello sforzo di trattenersi.  
   
Senza dir nulla, Miller porta in tavola la torta ormai raffreddatasi, ne taglia una fetta per Fred e gli concede di andare a mangiarla in salotto. Rimangono in due.  
Serve ad entrambi il dolce, e, senza sollevare lo sguardo, si versa un bicchiere di vino.  
Entrambi rimangono in silenzio: lei vorrebbe urlare contro al suo vecchio collega, ma sa che non sarebbe giusto. Ha risposto sinceramente al bambino, come lei avrebbe dovuto fare da tempo, ma non riesce a non sentirsi infuriata al pensiero che una piacevole serata fosse stata rovinata sempre dallo stesso orribile pensiero.  
   
«Mi dispiace: non avrei dovuto».  
   
Lei scrolla la testa.  
   
«È stata colpa mia. Non pensava che saresti stato tu l’ospite: era ovvio che cogliesse la palla al balzo».  
   
Tacciono entrambi, mangiano in silenzio, finché Ellie non lo rompe nuovamente.  
   
«Quando lo hai visto?»  
   
Lui posa la forchetta e la osserva, cercando di capire se lei voglia affrontare sul serio l’argomento.  
   
«Sei mesi dopo il vostro trasferimento. Per un altro caso mi son dovuto recare in carcere e lì l’ho incontrato».  
   
«Come--»  
   
«Volevo vederlo. Non so perché ho chiesto alle guardie di farmelo incontrare. Credo fosse la prima visita per lui».  
   
Ellie avverte un nodo allo stomaco che la costringe ad abbandonare la torta.  
   
«È spaesato. Ancora non si capacita di ciò che ha fatto. Mi è sembrato di essere faccia a faccia con un fantasma. Mi ha chiesto di voi, soprattutto dei--»  
   
«Non provo pietà per lui», lo interrompe freddamente.  
   
«Non devi provarla. Non gli ho permesso di venire a conoscenza di nulla, né del vostro trasferimento, né di come avete reagito. Non so perché abbai deciso di andare da lui. Forse speravo di avere una risposta reale a ciò che ha fatto, ma neanche lui lo sa, persino dopo tutto questo tempo. Non so quanto resisterà lì dentro».  
   
«Può marcirvi, per quel che mi riguarda».  
   
Avverte in lei il disprezzo più totale: incredibile come un essere umano possa passare dall’amore all’odio in così poco tempo. Forse è una capacità che molti dovrebbero poter sviluppare, per il proprio bene e di chi ci circonda.  
   
È lei a cambiare discorso.  
   
«Come sta Beth», domanda ritrovando la propria compostezza.  
   
Colto impreparato, ci mette qualche istante per rispondere.  
   
«Stanno bene. Tutti quanti. La bambina ha ormai più di un anno».  
   
Le si illuminano gli occhi a sentir parlare di quel bambino: aveva sperato con tutta se stessa che portasse un po’ di serenità alla famiglia Latimer. La scopre chiamarsi Georgia.  
Lui continua a parlare di loro, finché non lo interrompe.  
   
«Tua figlia?»  
   
«L’ho rivista», risponde lentamente. «Più volte, prima e dopo l’operazione. Le riesce difficile credere a ciò che ho fatto per lei e sua madre».  
   
«Ma ci crede», dice lei con un lieve sorriso.  
   
Non parlano più. Ci sarebbe molto da dire, ma manca la voglia di farlo.  
   
«Se la cosa può essere di conforto, molte persone sentono la vostra mancanza».  
   
«Non le persone a cui abbiamo causato dolore», sospira.  
   
La guarda in modo duro.  
   
«Pensavo di averti detto di non prenderti la colpa di un qualcosa che non hai fatto».  
   
«Detto da te suona un po’ ipocrita» ribatte pronta, con una punta di acidità.  
   
«Dovrebbe suonare come un consiglio. Non hai fatto nulla di male, e hai pensato bene di ostracizzarti da sola, andando a vivere in un posto che evidentemente odi, in cui tuo figlio è solo, faccia a faccia con ciò che suo padre a fatto, senza la possibilità di avere delle risposte o di capire che lui non ha fatto nulla di male. Ti sei punita costringendoti a fare un lavoro che non ti porta alcuna soddisfazione, mentre fingi che--»  
   
«Smettila», sbotta Ellie di colpo, alzandosi in piedi e lasciando che la sedia gratti sul pavimento.  
   
«Pensi davvero che lo abbia fatto come una sorta di punizione? Non sono come te, non osare paragonarti in alcun modo! Tu hai scelto di rinchiuderti in un paesino che non ti piace con la scusa di espiare le tue colpe, io l’ho fatto perché fa meno  male essere additati per strada da qualcuno che non si conosce piuttosto che da chi ci voleva bene fino a poco tempo prima. Io voglio dare ai miei figli un futuro migliore, lavoro per loro perché voglio che tutto sia normale, perché possano farcela anche da soli e perché capiscano che non è vero che le colpe dei padri ricadono sui figli. Tu lo hai fatto per trovare un posto in cui auto-commiserarti, e lo dimostra il fatto che tu non abbia tentato minimamente di integrarti nella comunità in cui ti sei insinuato di soppiatto».  
   
Hardy continua a fissarla, ma non sembra arrabbiato. Semplicemente aspetta che lei abbia finito.  
   
«Sei stata lontana per un anno e mezzo: come puoi credere che in questo periodo di tempo non abbia tentato di integrarmi?»  
   
«Mesi di indagini insieme e l’unico luogo in cui ti hanno invitato è stato casa mia».  
   
«Ho preferito evitare di stringere amicizia con persone che potevano essere potenziali assassini».  
   
«E scommetto», afferma lei con sarcasmo, «che sia cambiato molto, in seguito».  
Non vorrebbe continuare a dire queste cose, ma le piace avere qualcuno con cui prendersela. Non dovrebbe abbassarsi a tanto, non con qualcuno che l’ha aiutata, e fermarsi le risulta impossibile.  
   
«Ho mantenuto una relazione con Becca Fisher».  
   
Miller boccheggia, gli occhi strabuzzati.  
   
«Una relazione con--»  
   
«Cinque mesi. Non molto, ma credo che questo deponga a mio favore».  
   
La donna si lascia scivolare sulla sedia, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo seduto accanto a se.  
   
«Ma come--»  
   
«Poco dopo che ve ne siete andati, abbiamo cominciato a frequentarci».  
   
Miller vuole domandare molte cose: sul come abbiano iniziato, sul perché la cosa non sia andata avanti e come mai lo avesse ammesso. Sapeva quanto quell’uomo fosse riservato, e pensava che, piuttosto che lasciare intravvedere così apertamente la propria vita privata, avrebbe incassato le accuse.  
Si scusa per il proprio comportamento, ma non fa domande. Non vuole tirare la corda, ma lui intravvede il suo sguardo curioso e dispiaciuto.  
   
«Non fare quella faccia. Sto bene».  
   
«Non faccio alcuna faccia!»  
   
«Hai la stessa identica espressione del reverendo quando mi incontrò due giorni dopo la rottura».  
   
Si lascia scappare un'espressione irritata a cui lui risponde con un sorriso, ma gli occhi si spostano verso la parete su cui è appeso l’orologio. È tardi.  
   
«Sarà il caso che vada».  
   
La padrona di casa non riesce a trattenere un suono dispiaciuto: le fa piacere avere qualcuno per casa con cui chiacchierare e distrarsi, ed è passato troppo tempo da quando ha avuto il piacere di essere completamente se stessa con qualcuno. Ma lui ha ragione: è tardi, e la mattina dopo lui dovrà prendere il treno per tornare al proprio paese, il  _suo_  paese, quello che le manca come l’aria.  
   
Annuisce e lo accompagna lentamente alla porta: tentennano, parlano degli orari dei treni e di quando lui tornerà a farsi visitare.  
   
«Grazie mille per la compagnia».  
   
«Grazie per la cena».  
   
Gli regge l’ombrello mentre aspetta che si infili il cappotto e si annodi la sciarpa intorno al collo. Gli apre la porta.  
   
Lo saluta con un sorriso tirato, triste. Lui, con imbarazzo, indeciso se prendere subito la porta o meno, si china su di lei per posarle un bacio di cortesia sulla guancia.  
   
«Buonanotte Ellie».  
   
Questa volte non gli dice di non usare il suo nome,  ma se ne stupisce, e perde l’occasione di pronunciare quello del detective, mentre lo osserva allontanarsi per il ballatoio e scendere le scale. Il suono del portone del palazzo che si chiude è l’ultimo che le giunge alle orecchie di lei prima del silenzio.  
   
Lentamente si rende conto che in salotto la televisione è ancora accesa e, con la mente stranamente leggera, si dirige verso la stanza, trovandovi Fred. Il bambino dorme sul divano, il piatto con la torta è per terra, circondato da briciole.  
Normalmente la cosa la irriterebbe, ma decide solo di raccogliere la stoviglia da per terra e di posarla su di un tavolino. Solleva il figlio minore, abbracciandolo stretto a sé: lui non si oppone. Si stringe inconsciamente al petto della madre e si lascia trasportare in camera da letto.  
La stanza è buia: accende una piccola lampada da lettura e accomoda il bambino nel letto, lasciandogli addosso i vestiti per evitare di svegliarlo. Tom, nel letto accanto, finge di dormire.  
Ellie scende al piano di sotto senza spegnere la luce, ritornando su poco dopo con una fetta di torta ormai fredda. Supera il letto del figlio minore e poggia sul comodino di Tom il piatto, scendendo su di lui per baciarli una tempia, ma non fa nulla per costringerlo ad aprire gli occhi.  
Si allontana lasciando la porta aperta.  
   
   
\--  
   
   
Ormai è estate quando Miller sente la voce della sorella al telefono. Non sono richieste di soldi questa volta: da quando se ne è andata non ne ha più ricevute. Ma è comunque aiuto quello che cerca, ed è difficile negarglielo.  
   
«Da quanto lo sai?»  
   
«Una settimana. Non volevo dirtelo, Ellie, ma ho paura. Non posso lasciare che Olly se ne occupi da solo».  
   
Tom gioca ai suoi videogiochi, gli occhi fissi sulla televisione. Non bada alla madre in piedi, gli occhi fuori dalla finestra aperta sulla strada.  
   
«Cosa vuoi che faccia», domanda dopo attimi di silenzio.  
   
«Vieni qui. Solo fino a che non sto un po’ meglio. Il dottore mi ha detto che dopo l’operazione e il primo ciclo dovrei sentirmi parecchio spossata e non me la sento di--»  
   
Un singhiozzo le giunge alle orecchie e non se la sente: non può negarglielo. Sente al telefono la voce di quella sorella che da piccola piangeva per i tuoni durante i temporali, e capisce che deve essere al suo fianco, nonostante tutto ciò che le richieste pressanti di soldi e il ricatto finale avevano spezzato.  
   
«Dammi il tempo di organizzarmi con l’ufficio».  
   
Parlano ancora un po’ ed Ellie tenta di tirarla su di morale, ma quando posa il telefono è lei a sentirsi spaventata.  
Dovrà tornare a Broadchurch dopo due anni.  
   
\--  
   
Il commissariato, gentilmente, le permette di andare ad affiancare la sorella. Tuttavia la costringono a continuare il proprio lavoro, e ciò che ne risulta è un ritorno temporaneo alla vecchia stazione di polizia.  
Ma non ci vuole pensare: se ne occuperà a tempo debito.  
Deve occuparsi dei bambini, di come prenderanno il dover passare le vacanze nel luogo in cui sono nati.  
Fred vuole andare al mare. Sua madre glielo ha promesso, ed è felice di andare in quel paesino di cui ricorda poco o niente.  
Tom è taciturno. Vuole incontrare i vecchi amici, vuole correre per i campi, per la spiaggia, per i vicoli del paese in cui è cresciuto, ma ha paura. Non lo dice alla madre, ma lei lo sente. Sono entrambi spaventati ma si fanno coraggio a vicenda, senza dir nulla, fissando la strada che scorre davanti a loro, ignorando la costa che sia avvicina e il vento ricco di salsedine che incrosta i vetri dell’auto.  
Quando arrivano di fronte a casa di Lucy non c’è nessuno ad attenderli, ma Olly, non appena il motore si spegne, si precipita fuori casa.  
Li abbraccia tutti con forza, scherza con Tom e prende in braccio il bambino.  
Dentro li attende la sorella, ed Ellie non sa cosa aspettarsi quando la vede sorridente e in forma. Non può credere che le abbiano trovato un tumore al seno.  
   
Si accomodano, posano le valigie, chiacchierano fino a che non è tempo di preparare la cena. Stanno chiusi in casa, la macchina di fronte al vialetto è abbastanza anonima da non attirare vicini ficcanaso, ed Ellie vorrebbe rimanere nascosta lì dentro fino al termine del proprio soggiorno.  
Sa che dovrebbe chiamare almeno due persone, ma lascia che la serata passi lenta, decidendo di rimandare il tutto al domani.  
   
\--  
   
Il giorno dopo, la mattina presto, accompagna Lucy all’ospedale per una visita. Ascolta ciò che dice il medico, decidono il giorno in cui dovrà fare l’operazione. Parlano dell’eventuale primo ciclo di chemioterapia, ma il dottore sembra essere ottimista. Lucy non ha più lo stesso sorriso del giorno prima.  
   
Al ritorno in città, si fermano a fare compere. Il negozio di giornali è stato rilevato da un uomo che Ellie non riesce a riconoscere, ma quando entra nel supermercato sente svariate paia di occhi su di sé. Cammina per i corridoi, segue la sorella con il carrello mentre decidono cosa prendere per la cena, quando più persone si fermano e la osservano, ma nessuna ha il coraggio di farsi avanti. Una o due fanno un lieve sorriso e un cenno con la testa prima di sfuggire nel reparto accanto.  
Tornano presto a casa e non parlano di quella gente: Ellie preferisce chiudere gli occhi finché le è possibile.  
Ma la sera è già troppo tardi e lo capisce non appena sente il campanello di casa suonare.  
   
Lasciano che sia Olly ad aprire, e prima ancora che gli ospiti si vengano fatti accomodare, Ellie già sa di chi si tratta.  
   
Becca Fisher e il reverendo Coates entrano in salotto esibendo un sorriso imbarazzato.  
È lieta che si tratti di loro due. Non ha ancora la forza per affrontare Beth, anche se dovrà farlo prima o poi.  
Quando chiedono il motivo del suo ritorno, capisce che Lucy non ha detto nulla.  
   
«Lavoro», mente. «Si sono accorti che devo terminare alcuni documenti e file riguardanti alcuni casi e mi hanno rimandata qui, così ne approfitto per far prendere un po’ di sole ai bambini».  
   
«Vecchi casi? Dopo due anni», ficcanasa il prete senza malizia.  
   
«Sapete com’è la burocrazia».  
   
Parlano del più e del meno, sorseggiando tè, rilassandosi sempre più.  
Almeno, di questo è sicura, due persone non l’hanno abbandonata.  
È lei ad accompagnarli all’uscita.  
   
«Chi vi ha detto che siamo tornati?»  
   
«Più persone», risponde Becca. «Vi hanno visti oggi in città. Lo sai che il paese è piccolo».  
   
«Ed è un valido motivo per far sì che mi additino mentre passo per strada».  
   
«Sono curiosi. Nessuno si aspettava che saresti tornata».  
   
Solleva le spalle come se non le importasse.  
   
«Ci faranno l’abitudine. Buona notte».  
   
«Buonanotte e--»  
   
La donna si interrompe, indecisa se continuare o meno.  
   
«Beth ancora non lo sa. Nessuno di loro».  
   
« _Lo so_. Lo so, grazie».  
   
\--  
   
La mattina dopo il sole è caldo, illumina la casa e il mare. È tempo per Ellie di tornare al lavoro:  
borsa in spalla, decide di andare a piedi. Non vuole rimanere nascosta: sa che non ha senso. Saluta chi incontra per strada, che sia una persona mai vista prima o meno.  
Vuole arrivare al commissariato al più presto: vorrà dire aver superato una delle parti più difficili della giornata.  
Fra chi la riconosce ci sono quelli che la osservano sbigottiti e chi la affianca mentre sta camminando, chiedendole come va, come mai si trovi lì, il tutto con sincera simpatia. Questi brevi incontri le danno al carica giusta per fare il suo ingresso nel vecchio posto di lavoro.  
   
«Buongiorno a tutti».  
   
I colleghi distolgono l’attenzione dai computer e dai propri interlocutori. Tacciono, confusi.  
Forse, pensa Ellie, sarebbe dovuta entrare con un cipiglio meno mordace.  
È Elaine Jenkinson ad interrompere quel silenzio imbarazzante, uscendo dal proprio ufficio e andando incontro alla poliziotta, seguita a ruota dall’ispettore Hardy, che osserva la scena senza proferir verbo da una certa distanza.  
   
«Miller», esclama il vecchio capo, cingendola in un abbraccio imbarazzato che mai si sarebbe aspettata di ricevere.  
Ellie risponde con gentilezza, e questo sembra essere un segnale per gli ex colleghi: si avvicinano in massa e la salutano con gioia, abbracci, pacche sulle spalle. La tempestano di domande su come stia andando la vita nella nuova città, sui figli, su tutto ciò che non riguarda lontanamente il motivo del suo allontanamento.  
Si sente a casa, ed è lieta di poter prendere posto ad una scrivania per iniziare a lavorare.  
   
Solo allora Hardy si avvicina, dandole il benvenuto.  
   
«Da quanto tempo».  
   
«Mesi. Come va il…», chiede lei, non completando la frase per portarsi la mano all’altezza del cuore.  
   
«Bene. Bene, bene. Come mai qui?»  
   
Dritto al punto.  
   
«Devo dare una mano a mia sorella per alcuni affari e ne approfitto per lasciare che i ragazzi passino qui le vacanze».  
   
«Non un ritorno permanente, immagino».  
   
«Non mi sembra abbiate bisogno di una mano. Aiuterò solo a compilare qualche scartoffia».  
   
«Quindi», comincia lui, appoggiandosi con le lunghe gambe alla scrivania, dandole un poco la schiena con un modo di fare che lei trova maleducato ma che lascia comunque passare, «non pensi di scendere in campo qualora ci fosse qualche caso».  
   
«Non direi, no».  
   
La fissa da dietro la fitta frangia, con aria da osservatore, quasi ostile. Poi sembra decidere che, qualunque cosa gli stia passando per la testa, non valga la pena di essere detta, e con una scrollata di spalle impercettibile si allontana  dal tavolo da lavoro, augurandole una buona mattinata.  
Lo osserva ritirarsi nel proprio ufficio, quello che per anni le era appartenuto, e sente un moto di stizza e nostalgia pervaderla. Lo scaccia buttandosi a capofitto sui documenti ben impilati alla sua destra.  
   
   
\--  
   
Ellie ha paura.  
Sono le quattro del pomeriggio quando si trova sul marciapiede di fronte alla casa dei Latimer, e ormai sono passati dieci minuti da quando è giunta lì davanti. Dieci minuti in cui ha combattuto con se stessa per non tornare sui propri passi e per non rimandare. Ormai era difficile che nessuno avesse detto loro del suo ritorno, e sapeva di dover fare qualcosa.  
In realtà, pensa, è in ritardo di due anni per fare la propria mossa.  
   
Ellie si era chiesta più volte dove avesse sbagliato, sul perché sia lei che Beth si fossero allontanate con tanta freddezza, ma alla fine le sue erano sempre state solo congetture che non si erano realizzate neanche nel tentativo di una chiamata a quella famiglia a cui un tempo era stata così vicina.  
Quante volte, a quell’ora, quando Tom e Danny erano ancora piccoli, si erano incontrate per lasciarli giocare in giardino, mentre loro chiacchieravano della vita al paese e dei rispettivi lavori e mariti. Quanto si era ferita riportando più volte quei ricordi alla mente, eppure non li rinnegava.  
Beth le era mancata.  
Si era chiesta come potesse essere cresciuto il figlio che portava in grembo, come le vite di tutti loro fossero andate avanti dopo una tragedia così immane.  
Entrambe avevano perso qualcosa di caro, e, anche se Ellie non osava paragonare il proprio dolore a quello dell’amica –poteva ancora chiamarla così? – sapeva che, se avessero voluto, avrebbero potuto andare avanti insieme, aiutandosi.  
Ma non sarebbe avvenuto tutto ciò se non avesse preso il coraggio necessario per bussare a quella maledetta porta.  
   
Ma non è necessario: Mark Latimer, il sacco della spazzatura in mano, apre la porta e quasi investe Ellie. Ci mette qualche istante prima di capire cosa sia successo e, soprattutto, per rendersi conto di chi sia la donna davanti a sé. Quando ciò accade il sacco della spazzatura finisce a terra.  
   
\--  
   
Beth non è a casa.  In cucina, entrambi in piedi per il troppo nervosismo, ci sono solo Ellie e Mark. Il padrone di casa si muove indaffarato per offrirle qualcosa da bere, mentre lei lo osserva.  
Ha delle borse sotto gli occhi, forse per la mancanza di sonno, forse per il lavoro o le preoccupazioni, e c’è qualche capello argenteo che prima non aveva mai notato nella zona delle tempie, ma per il resto non sembra invecchiato di un giorno.  
Glielo dice, e lui risponde con un sorriso raggiante.  
   
«È la bambina. In questi ultime settimane le è venuta la varicella, e ho dormito poco perché...bè, sai come sono i bambini piccoli quando sono malati. Ma adesso sta bene: Beth dovrebbe tornare fra poco dal pediatra, e mi auguro con buona notizie».  
   
Osserva la sua gioia nel parlare della figlia minore, e sente qualcosa stringerle la gola in una morsa. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma lui la anticipa.  
   
«Mi dispiace che tu e i bambini ve ne siate dovuti andare».  
   
Mentre pronuncia questa frase le mostra le spalle. La sua voce è forte ma nasconde una certa insicurezza.  
   
«Non mi piace discuterne, ma immagino tu sia qui per questo. So che dopo ciò che è successo non c’è stato modo di parlare, ma devi capire. Ci siamo sentiti traditi e non ce la sentivamo più di fidarci di nessuno. Con l’arrivo della bambina siamo riusciti a tirarcene fuori, ma non è stato facile, soprattutto per Beth. Sapere di essere stati così intimi con qualcuno come Joe--»  
   
Si volta. Fissa Miller negli occhi, con cipiglio più sicuro, come se avesse trovato coraggio.  
   
«Se ti fossi presentata qui poco tempo dopo, non ti avrei accettata. Sono stato furioso con te e con chiunque altro c’entrasse in questa faccenda, compreso me stesso. Ma poi mi sono reso conto che se tu avessi potuto fare qualunque cosa per restituirmi il mio bambino lo avresti fatto, e, anzi, ci hai provato. Hai avuto delle mancanze e hai fatto degli errori, ma sono colpevole quanto te. Non posso accusarti di un qualcosa che nessuno di noi poteva minimamente sospettare. E mi dispiace che tutto ciò ti abbia costretta ad andartene».  
   
Ellie sente gli occhi inumidirsi, ma cerca di trattenersi. Non vuole crollare, non prima di essere riuscita a parlare anche con Beth. Ringrazia Mark e si scusa con tutta se stessa, cercando di non dare a vedere le poche lacrime che sfuggono al suo controllo, allontanandole con il dorso della mano dal proprio volto.  
   
Vengono interrotti dall’aprirsi della porta d’ingresso e dalla voce familiare della padrona di casa che si annuncia.  
Quando questa, portando in braccio una bambina di circa un anno e mezzo, fa la sua entrata in cucina, il tempo sembra fermarsi.  
   
Beth Latimer ha gli occhi sbarrati, che vanno dal marito alla poliziotta e viceversa. I due, come colti in flagrante intenti in qualche attività criminosa, sono immobili e osservano la donna, attendendo una reazione.  
L’unica nota spensierata e fuori tono è data dalla bambina, che si porta un ciucciotto alla bocca e si guarda intorno, portando infine gli occhi verso il padre.  
   
«Ellie».  
   
Non è rabbia quella nella voce della donna. Solo stupore.  
La donna accenna a un sorriso e saluta la vecchia amica: è la prima parola che le sente pronunciare dal loro ultimo incontro.  
   
Questa, gli occhi fissi sull’ospite, porge la bambina al marito e gli chiede di andare a portarla in camera propria per poterla cambiare. Lui, lanciato un ultimo sguardo ad Ellie, si allontana verso il piano di sopra.  
   
Nella cucina aleggia un silenzio glaciale. Le due donne si osservano e analizzano a vicenda, scoprendo le differenze rispetto a due anni prima, cercano le rughe in più. È Beth la prima a parlare.  
   
«Sei tornata».  
   
«Sono qui per Lucy. È temporaneo».  
   
«Non pensavo lo avresti mai fatto».  
   
«Neanche io, ad essere sincera. Ma non avevo scelta».  
   
«Da quanto siete qui?»  
   
«Due giorni. Pensavo che sapessi…»  
   
«Nessuno mi ha detto niente».  
   
Ritorna il silenzio e le due donne ritornano a studiarsi. Sembrano due leonesse prima di uno scontro.  
   
«Perché sei venuta da me?»  
   
Quella domanda ad Ellie sembra superflua: come poteva non andare a cercare di riappacificarsi? Sarebbe stato insulso, sciocco e offensivo. Non lo dice.  
   
«Mi sei mancata».  
   
Questo sembra far scattare la padrona di casa, che fa una smorfia e si allontana un poco dall’ospite.  
   
«Dopo due anni ti presenti a casa mia, dopo tutto ciò che è successo, per dirmi che ti sono mancata?»  
   
«Mi sembra il minimo. Avrei voluto farlo prima ma--»  
   
«Ma cosa? Potevi telefonare se davvero ti sentivi tanto in colpa».  
   
L’orgoglio di Miller sembra risvegliarsi con quella frase, e le tornano in mente le parole di Hardy, riguardo al non lasciarsi trascinare da un senso di colpa che non le deve appartenere.  
   
«Non mi sento in colpa. Non devo. Ho fatto tutto ciò che dovevo, e mi dispiace di non aver potuto prevenire ciò che è accaduto, ma non mi sento in colpa per un qualcosa che non ho fatto io, ma una persona che ormai ho rinnegato. L’unica cosa di cui mi scuso è di non esserti stata accanto alla fine di tutto ciò che è successo, ma anche io avevo una vita da ricostruire. E mi dici che avrei dovuto telefonare? Come potevo parlarti di un qualcosa di così importante attraverso un apparecchio? Sono venuta qui per un motivo, e non trovo giusto l’essere costretta ad ignorarti per i prossimi mesi per il fatto che non mi hai perdonato il fatto di non aver visto ciò che Joe era. Perché io sarò stata cieca, ma se accusi me automaticamente dovresti puntare a te stessa».  
   
Il palmo della mano di Beth va a sbattere contro il bancone, producendo un suono sordo. Al piano di sopra Mark smette per un istante di prendersi cura della bambina per prestare orecchio.  
   
«Se sei venuta qui solo per rinfacciarmi le mie mancanze di madre allora non sei la benvenuta, perché purtroppo ho già a che fare con me stessa ogni singolo giorno della mia vita da due anni a questa parte, e non ho bisogno che ci sia tu a ricordarmelo».  
   
Ellie ritrova la calma e si dispiace.  
   
«Non voglio rinfacciarti nulla. Perdonami. Solo…è vero che mi sei mancata, Beth. Avrei voluto essere accanto a te, a Mark, alle bambine. Non avrei voluto mai abbandonare Broadchurch, ma--»  
   
Beth non la ascolta più. Si morde il labbro inferiore per non scoppiare in lacrime e alza una mano per imporre a Miller di tacere.  
   
«Ti prego, esci da casa mia».  
   
Dischiude le labbra per ribattere ma si trattiene. Non ha senso parlare con lei a queste condizioni, e non vuole forzarla. Le fa male dover andare via dopo aver portato solo brutti ricordi alla mente di quella madre distrutta. Si scusa ancora una volta e si allontana, chiedendole di tornare da lei qualora cambiasse idea e volesse parlare almeno un'altra volta, anche solo per riappacificarsi, senza promesse di un’amicizia forzata.  
Si allontana che ormai il sole proietta ombre lunghe sull’asfalto.  
   
\--  
   
Miller, per tre settimane, non esce molto. Si alterna fra il lavoro, non eccessivamente impegnativo, e la cura della sorella. L’operazione è andata bene, ma lei è stanca. Devono aspettare ancora un po’ di giorni prima di lasciare che inizi il primo ciclo di chemio.  
   
Lascia che i bambini giochino: Olly accompagna spesso Fred al mare, mentre Tom è riuscito a riavvicinarsi ai propri amici. Ellie è l’unica che preferisce tenersi lontana dalla folla: ogni tanto incontra il reverendo, qualche collega fuori dal lavoro, o anche Becca. Le capita sempre più spesso di incrociare, durante lunghe passeggiate serali lungo la scogliera, Alec Hardy; sempre da solo, perso nei propri pensieri.  
Ogni tanto, quando sembra che entrambi non vogliano parlare, si salutano con un semplice cenno, ma accade che comincino a camminare insieme fino al calare della sera, quando le famiglie nelle spiagge sotto di loro cominciano a tornare a casa, e ciò che rimane è il suono del mare che si infrange lungo la costa.  
Non sempre parlano: possono anche camminare a lungo, senza una vera e propria meta, prima di scambiarsi qualche parola. Non discutono quasi mai di lavoro: al massimo dei colleghi e dei cambiamenti della città, ma lui sa che lei non vuole essere trascinata in quel mondo frenetico che prima le apparteneva.  
   
«I bambini», domanda lui quando ormai sono arrivati nei pressi della chiesa. Girano fra le lapidi vecchie e inclinate, lanciando occhiate distratte ai nomi di persone che forse nessuno ricorda.  
   
«Stanno bene. Fred si è affezionato molto a mio nipote e Tom ha ritrovato i suoi vecchi amici, quindi è sempre via a giocare con loro».  
   
Lui si ferma e la fissa perplesso, ma capisce di aver fatto un errore. Riprende a camminare senza dir nulla, ma Miller ha percepito il suo sguardo.  
   
«Perché? Cosa c’è?»  
   
Lui sembra non voler parlare: la ignora e tira avanti per una decina di metri, ma Miller lo tallona, incalzandolo. Quando si fermano sono davanti ad una panchina. Si siede senza accennare ancora ad aprir bocca, e lei gli si pone davanti, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo duro. Non parla, ma vuole risposte.  
   
«Ho visto Tom più volte in questi giorni, ma mai in compagnia».  
   
«Più volte», ripete lei corrucciando le sopracciglia. «Cosa intendi dire?»  
   
«Almeno cinque, direi. Due in paese, seduto vicino al campo da basket, le altre verso la spiaggia. Non era mai in compagnia».  
   
Ellie tentenna.  
   
«Ogni volta che esce mi dice che va con i suoi amici».  
   
«Fino ad ora l’ho visto con in mano un qualche videogioco. Non credo mi abbia mai notato».  
   
La donna si siede a sua volta, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani giunte in avanti. Fissa per terra, osservando una fila di formiche allontanarsi verso l’erba.  
   
«Forse i miei bambini non sono così contenti di essere tornati qui come pensavo».  
   
Hardy non sa cosa dire. Tace qualche istante, poi afferma che potrebbe aver sbagliato. Dopotutto il ragazzino avrebbe benissimo potuto essere in attesa dell’arrivo dei propri amici.  
   
Lei lo ringrazia con un sorriso poco convinto e si alza in piedi, riprendendo a camminare. Lui aspetta un poco prima di seguirla.  
Solo quando sono nei pressi del paese si salutano.  
   
Vorrebbe dirle di nuovo di non preoccuparsi per Tom, che sicuramente c’è una spiegazione, ma mentirebbe a sé stesso: si aspettava che sarebbe accaduta una cosa del genere. Osserva la collega allontanarsi nella direzione opposta alla sua, dirigendosi poi verso casa.  
   
\--  
   
Quella sera stessa, quando ormai tutti loro hanno finito di cenare, Ellie segue suo figlio nella camera degli ospiti in cui dorme. Ascolta musica, lo sguardo al soffitto, e sembra non notarla. È più probabile che la stia ignorando di proposito.  
La madre si siede sul letto, osservando il figlio lasciar scivolare via le cuffie. Gli sorride, accarezzandogli la testa, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di averlo messo in allarme con quel semplice gesto.  
   
«Cosa c’è, mamma? Stai male?»  
   
«Cosa? No, no. Sto benissimo, amore mio. Solo…»  
   
Non sa cosa dire. È da quando ha lasciato il detective che pensa al discorso da fare, eppure le parole in quel momento sembrano venir meno.  
   
«Come va con i tuoi amici?»  
   
L’aria preoccupata del ragazzino muta, passando da stupore a insofferenza in pochi secondi.  
   
«Bene», risponde secco.  
   
«Non devi dirmi nulla?»  
   
«Cosa dovrei dirti?»  
   
«Andate d’accordo?»  
   
Tom si alza a sedere sul letto, affrontando la genitrice a muso duro.  
   
«Cosa vuoi, mamma?»  
   
Vorrebbe dirgli di non usare quel tono, ma si trattiene. Deve riuscire a farlo parlare, e quei modi scontrosi cominciano a far riaffiorare una scomoda verità.  
   
«Perché vai in giro per Broadchurch da solo? Perché non sei mai con i tuoi amici?»  
   
Tom, a questo punto, non si trattiene.  
   
«Mi spii! Tu mi segui!»  
   
«Cosa? No, no! Non ti--»  
   
«E allora perché tutte queste domande?! Come fai a sapere che sono sempre solo?!»  
   
«Tesoro mio, sono solo preoccupata».  
   
Allunga una mano verso il polso di lui, come per calmarlo, ma questo si dibatte, portandosi in piedi. Guarda la madre in modo furente e disperato.  
   
«Hai paura che diventi come _lui_! Sei come  _loro_! Non ti fidi di me!»  
   
«Tesoro, no! Cosa stai dicendo?! E chi è l--»  
   
Ellie si blocca con le parole ancora in bocca, riuscendo a capire a chi si sta riferendo suo figlio. Non riesce a dire nulla, perché in pochi istanti lui è già corso fuori dalla stanza, giù per le scale, in strada. Non è abbastanza rapida da riuscire a seguirlo, né per capire che direzione abbia preso. Ormai si è fatto buio.  
   
Attirati dal frastuono e dalle grida, Olly e Lucy abbandonano ciò che stanno facendo, seguendo Ellie in strada. Questa costringe la sorella a rientrare, spiegandole rapidamente cos’è successo. Olly, ascoltando le parole della zia, corre a prendere il cellulare, dicendo alla madre di rimanere lì con Fred.  
Lui ed Ellie decidono di andare a cercare Tom.  
   
«Sono un’idiota. Una cretina».  
   
«Non preoccuparti. È naturale che sia sconvolto e spaventato. Senti, dividiamoci. Sarà più facile riuscire a trovarlo. Vado a vedere verso il porto: generalmente gli piace gironzolare per la zona».  
   
Ellie annuisce, osservando il nipote allontanarsi celermente, con le idee chiare.  
Lei non ha idea di dove cercare.  
È una scelta istintiva quella di prendere il cellulare e fare l’unico numero che le viene in mente.  
   
«Alec? Sono Ellie. Ho un problema».  
   
\--  
   
Il detective Hardy parcheggia nei pressi di casa Latimer. Non ha idea di dove possa essere Tom, ma sa che è anche colpa sua se il ragazzino è sfuggito. Forse, pensa, avrebbe dovuto parlare lui stesso con lui, l’ennesima volta in cui lo aveva incontrato da solo.  
Si scrolla quel pensiero di dosso, scende dall’auto e va a bussare.  
È Chloe ad aprire. Forse aspettava qualcuno, perché la sua espressione muta da gioiosa a confusa.  
   
«Lei è il detective Hardy».  
   
«Buonasera. Scusate se vi disturbo, ma sto cercando Tom».  
   
Da quella che ricorda essere la cucina spunta Beth, seguita da Mark. Il loro sguardo è terrorizzato.  
   
«È successo qualcosa?»  
   
«Nulla di grave. Sto cercando Tom Miller. È scappato dopo un litigio, e sto cercando nei luoghi in cui potrebbe essersi rifugiato».  
   
«E perché dovrebbe essere venuto qui?»  
   
Giusta domanda, le concede. Da quello che Miller gli ha detto, trovava assai probabile che il ragazzino fosse fuggito o per rimanere solo, o per cercare di redimersi, e il suo istinto lo aveva portato a pensare che potesse essere tornato dalla famiglia all’origine dei suoi problemi. Evidentemente si era sbagliato.  
   
«È solo un rapido controllo. Nel caso passasse di qui, potreste contattare o me o la madre?»  
   
La famiglia annuisce, e Beth sembra sinceramente preoccupata per le sorti del ragazzino, ben più del detective stesso.  Li saluta, decidendo di proseguire a piedi. Sente ancora su di sé i loro sguardi.  
   
Non ha un’effettiva idea di dove andare: cerca nei luoghi in cui si rifugerebbe lui se fosse un ragazzo arrabbiato e solo, ma non lo trova. Se fosse andato alla spiaggia o alla scogliera, Olly lo avrebbe già incontrato e lo avrebbe contattato. Così procede verso l’unico luogo che gli sembra plausibile.  
   
\--  
   
È un bambino, pensa. Era ovvio che venisse qui. Triste, ma ovvio.  
Tom Miller è in piedi di fronte alla tomba di quello che un tempo era suo amico: ornata di fiori freschi, con qualche pupazzo ormai logoro e marcio a causa della pioggia, il luogo di sepoltura di Danny Latimer è uno dei pochi di cui sembra che tutti si ricordino giorno per giorno.  
E Tom è lì davanti, i pugni stretti. Anche da lontano si capisce che sta parlando con rabbia, le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi.  
Non vorrebbe neanche avvicinarsi: chissà quante volte si è rifugiato lì.  
   
Forse fa un passo falso, perché il ragazzo si gira di scatto. Dallo sguardo che ha sembra un animale terrorizzato.  
   
«Tom, non preoccuparti. Sono il detective Hardy. Tua madre è preoccupata per te e--»  
   
Il ragazzino, sorprendendolo, tenta la fuga, ma gli basta allungare la mano e afferrarlo per riuscire a bloccarlo. Tom si divincola, scalcia; continua così per un bel po’, finché non capisce che è inutile opporre resistenza, e che il poliziotto non lo lascerà andare tanto facilmente.  
A questo punto, avvilito, scoppia in un pianto silenzioso.  
   
Il detective non sa come comportarsi: per anni ha avuto a che fare con persone in lacrime, vittime e parenti, addirittura criminali, sull’orlo della disperazione. Anche sua figlia, le poche volte in cui l’ha vista piangere, era una bambina, per un qualche capriccio o per una caduta dai pattini.  
Di fronte a un ragazzino tanto disperato, tuttavia, aveva difficoltà a trovare le giuste parole.  
   
Quando si convince a stingerlo, per permettergli di sfogarsi –oltre come metodo preventivo per un’altra eventuale fuga -, questo non si divincola e continua a piangere, tentando di essere il più silenzioso possibile.  
Si rende conto che, nonostante l’impressione principale fosse quella di un ragazzo forte, senza paura, costui fosse completamente e disperatamente perduto, talmente certo della propria solitudine da non rendersi conto di avere accanto una madre preoccupata e amorevole, che per la salvezza di lui aveva dato una completa svolta alla propria vita.  
   
Alec realizza solo in quell’istante di come alcune sue parole passate possano essere state un colpo tanto duro per Ellie, e se ne rammarica, capendo il perché di quelle scelte tanto azzardate.  
   
   
\--  
   
Miller è disperata. Come ha potuto non accorgersene? Ha voluto tentare, ha portato suo figlio in un posto che può scatenare solo brutti ricordi, ed è stata tanto cieca da non rendersene conto.  
Porterà via di lì Tom. Non le importa di essere riuscita a tornare ad una vita normale, in un posto in cui tutti la conoscono: vuole solo che suo figlio stia bene, che non sia costretto a vergognarsi di ciò che è, dove non venga additato come il figlio di un mostro. Parlerà con Lucy, troverà una soluzione.  
Prima però deve trovarlo.  
   
Ha una paura immensa. Teme che possa essere successo qualcosa, e non riuscirebbe mai a perdonarselo.  
Non si è ancora scollata di dosso questa orribile sensazione quando arriva nei pressi della chiesa, ma lì non c’è nessuno. Cammina, le scarpe si alternano fra la ghiaia del sentiero e l’erba fresca, che si piega sotto i suoi passi.  
   
Prosegue per qualche minuto, chiamando il nome del ragazzo, finché non arriva nei pressi del cimitero. Qui tace, tende le orecchie: è sicura di aver sentito qualcosa.  
Forse, pensa, è solo suggestione.  
Ascolta meglio, e finalmente le giungono parole distinte all’orecchio.  
   
Imbocca l’ultimo tratto di sentieri con passo rapido, giungendo quasi alle spalle di una panchina di pietra, situata ai margini del campo santo.  
   
«--non vuol dire che tu sia un mostro».  
   
«Gli altri dicono di sì. Dicono che se non ho fatto nulla per proteggere Danny, allora la colpa è anche mia».  
   
Ellie cammina con più calma: ascolta le parole dei due. Riconosce la sagoma scura del detective e di suo figlio, seduto accanto a lui.  
   
«Non devi ascoltarli. Né tu, né tuo fratello, né tua madre potevate sospettare di una cosa del genere. E non posso credere che tutti i tuoi amici ti abbiano voltato le spalle così».  
   
«Non tutti», ammette infine con un fil di voce.  
   
«Ma alcuni di loro hanno minacciato gli unici che mi credono, e non vogliono che abbiano a che fare con me. Sono quelli più grandi, e--»  
   
La donna non riesce più a trattenersi: si avvicina alla panchina, inginocchiandosi di fronte a quello che in quell’istante vede solo come un bambino impaurito, e lo abbraccia con foga, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
   
«Mamma, io--»  
   
Ignorando completamente la presenza del collega, stinge con ancora più forza il figlio, che capisce di non aver bisogno di spiegare.  
Alec Hardy, silenziosamente, si allontana verso la strada principale.  
   
                                                                                                         --  
   
Tom racconta a sua madre ciò che il detective gli ha confessato, ovvero di essere stato lui la causa dell’inchiesta di poche ore prima. I due parlano, come non accadeva da tempo, finché ormai non c’è più nulla da dire.  
A quel punto, entrambi stremati, si dirigono verso casa.  
Il detective è ancora lì ad aspettarli.  
Ha chiamato Olly e la sorella di Ellie, rassicurandoli.  
Li accompagna entrambi alla propria auto, in silenzio, lasciando che siano solo loro due a parlare.  
   
Quando arrivano a casa di Lucy, Tom scende dall’auto. Prima di allontanarsi verso la porta, presso la quale lo aspettano i padroni di casa, si sente in dovere di ringraziare il poliziotto. Questo risponde con un lieve sorriso ed un cenno di capo.  
Ellie non ha neanche ancora aperto la portiera, quando la sorella di lei si chiude la porta di casa alle spalle.  
   
«Grazie».  
   
Alec si gira a guardarla: è stanca, ma sembra essersi tolta un peso di dosso.  
   
«Domani stesso andrò a parlare con le madri di questi ragazzini. Non posso credere che siano stati loro stessi a pensare di accusare un ragazzo della loro età, e intendo vederci chiaro».  
   
Ha un tono formale, come se stesse stendendo un rapporto. È ferma nella sua decisione, e decide di limitarsi ad annuire.  
   
«Mi ha detto che gli hai parlato».  
   
«Era abbastanza sconvolto, e mi pareva la cosa migliore da fare».  
   
«A quanto pare allora riesci a dire le cose giuste al momento giusto, senza risultare rude».  
   
Quell’accusa completamente gratuita sembra pungerlo sul vivo, e smette di fissare davanti a sé per voltarsi ad affrontarla.  
   
«Non c’è bis--»  
   
Prima ancora che possa rispondere lei è sulle sue labbra.  
È totalmente inaspettato, confusionario e  _piacevole_.  
Quasi non realizza ciò che è accaduto dal momento che lei si allontana dopo pochi istanti,  come se si fosse scottata.  
Si fissano allibiti, le sopracciglia di lui corrucciate come a chiedere il perché di quel gesto, ma prima che le parole riescano ad uscire, ecco che è lui a cercarla, prendendole il volto fra le mani per impedirle di fuggire di nuovo. Le dita di lei si stringono intorno al colletto della camicia, stropicciandolo in malo modo.  
Assaggia le labbra, gioca con la lingua finché il respiro non sembra venir meno e si sentono costretti a guardarsi negli occhi.  
Ed è come se l’incantesimo si rompesse, perché lei si lascia sfuggire un flebile  _grazie_  ed esce dall’abitacolo, allontanandosi il più velocemente possibile dall’auto.  
   
Passano svariati minuti prima che il detective si decida a rimettere in moto.  
   
\--  
   
Miller quella mattina si rifiuta categoricamente di pensare.  
Fa colazione, parla con la sorella della visita pomeridiana, e la informa del fatto che andrà a parlare con le mamme dei vecchi amici di suo figlio, tutte donne che conosce da anni ma che, dopo la svolta del caso che l’aveva portata via di lì, non le avevano più concesso altro che un mezzo sorriso per strada, che ben poco aveva di sincero.  
Le parla di tutto ciò, tranne che ci ciò che è successo la sera prima con il collega.  
Non è neanche sicura di aver davvero fatto una cosa del genere e pensa che sia meglio ignorare il tutto fino alla fine della giornata. È lieta che sia sabato e di non essere costretta a stare in commissariato.  
Saluta tutti, ma a Tom non dice nulla delle proprie intenzioni.  
   
Impettita, vestita come se fosse pronta per un interrogatorio, parte alla volta della casa di una delle madri.  
   
\--  
   
«Ellie! Che sorpresa. Come mai da queste parti?»  
   
Dal tono di voce della donna sulla porta, non sembra essere così lieta di vederla  
   
«Buongiorno Sally. Sono qui per parlare di Tom».  
   
L’espressione passa dal finto diletto alla confusione.  
   
«So che tuo figlio e gli altri della compagnia lo evitano come la peste».  
   
Lo smarrimento svanisce.  
   
«E io cosa--»  
   
«Voglio solo sapere perché mio figlio non viene più trattato come prima. Lui e Chris erano molto amici, e anche tutti gli altri ragazzi della compagnia. Adesso, sono venuta a sapere che nessuno vuole più avere a che fare con lui dopo tutto ciò che è successo».  
   
«Ma Ellie, i ragazzi--»  
   
«I ragazzi sanno essere dei bastardi quando vogliono, ma non ci credo che possano essere stati loro a pensare che mio figlio possa essere implicato in ciò che ha fatto il padre. Qualunque cosa tu, tuo marito e le altre famiglie possiate aver detto ai vostri figli potrà anche sembrarvi una semplice congettura, ma posso assicurarvi che mio figlio viene visto come l’ultimo dei criminali perché voi avete insinuato nelle loro menti il fatto che possa aver aiutato in qualche modo Joe. E non provare a interrompermi, perché so benissimo come funzionano queste cose. Voglio che tu sappia una cosa: puoi lanciare secchiate di merda sul padre, addirittura su di me, se lo ritieni tanto necessario e se ti appaga, ma tieni i miei figli lontani dalle maldicenze, perché tutto ciò che hanno sperato di ritrovare in questo paesino è stato distrutto a causa dei vostri pettegolezzi senza senso. Sono stata chiara?»  
   
Sally ha gli occhi sgranati e fissa Ellie come se fosse pazza, ma non osa dir nulla. Forse ha addirittura paura che possa farle del male, ma questo pensiero, stranamente, non fa altro che divertirla.  
   
«Ora, se non ti dispiace, devo far visita ad almeno altre tre case».  
   
Ellie si allontana. Sente su di sé lo sguardo della sua ex amica ma non le importa: si sente euforica, forte e piena di senso di giustizia per sé e per il figlio.  
Continua la propria crociata a piedi, assaporando con la mente il pensiero delle telefonate che starà facendo in quel momento Sally, probabilmente per avvertire le donne a cui sta per andare a far visita.  
Mancano pochi isolati quando sente qualcuno chiamarla da lontano, una voce nota.  
Si volta per vedere Beth Latimer correrle incontro.  
   
   
Ellie si ferma in mezzo alla strada. Non sembra infuriata come l’ultima volta che l’ha vista.  
Ha un lieve affanno quando le si ferma davanti.  
La saluta ma si rende conto che il suo tono lascia trapelare un po’ troppo stupore.  
   
«Avete trovato Tom?»  
   
Ellie si ricompone, ma si domanda come la vecchia amica possa sapere della fuga del figlio.  
   
«Il detective Hardy ieri è passato a casa nostra, ma poi non ci ha più chiamati e noi non lo abbiamo visto».  
   
«Sta bene», risponde in fretta, ringraziandola. «Ha avuto dei problemi con i suoi amici di scuola e la cosa è eccessivamente sfociata nel tragico, ma sto cercando di aiutarlo».  
   
«Vedo», dice lei sorridendo un poco. «Sono passata di fronte a casa di Sally, che non appena  mi ha vista mi ha detto che l’hai aggredita verbalmente».  
   
«Aggredita!», sbotta Ellie. «Se lei e le altre comari non avessero spinto i loro figli a ignorare Tom, trattandolo come se fosse stato complice del padre, tutto ciò non sarebbe accaduto!»  
Vede Beth sbiancare e la lascia senza parole per qualche istante.  
   
«Pensano che--»  
   
«Che le colpe dei padri ricadano sui figli, sì. Come in ogni paesino di provincia che si rispetti».  
   
Beth sembra sinceramente sconvolta per quella notizia. Dopo la morte del figlio, aveva preferito cambiare compagnia: le madri degli amici di suo figlio, a parte poche eccezioni, la soffocavano, impedendole di andare avanti, trattandola come una donna ammalata e da compatire. Per qualche mese il loro comportamento le era parso irritante ma comprensibile, ma dopo la partenza dei Miller sperava che tutto si sarebbe concluso.  
A quanto pare l’omicidio di suo figlio aveva lasciato ferite più profonde e infetti di quanto pensasse, e non sono nei confronti di chi la circondava, ma del paese intero.  
Lo aveva sempre sospettato, ma mai – MAI – avrebbe potuto immaginare che qualcuno potesse additare un bambino innocente. E a quel pensiero si sentì le orecchie avvampare: non si era comportata in un modo tanto diverso da quelle donne con cui la sua vecchia amica se la stava prendendo in quel momento.  
E il fatto che non fosse la prima volta che tale pensiero la sfiorava rendeva ancora più difficile reggere lo sguardo di Ellie.  
   
Si riscuote da quei pensieri, decisa a portare a termine ciò che dalla sera prima aveva programmato.  
   
«Ellie, possiamo parlare?»  
   
La poliziotta non cerca di dissimulare lo stupore questa volta.  
   
«Veramente dovrei andare a parlare ancora con--»  
   
«Parlerò io con loro. Attaccarle farà solo peggiorare le cose, mentre, se provassi io, magari…»  
   
Lascia morire le parole sulla lingua, e fissa la donna di fronte a sé con aria quasi di supplica.  
   
Ellie attende qualche istante, indecisa sul da farsi, ma alla fine acconsente e lascia che Beth la accompagni in un locale nelle vicinanze, presso il quale si fermano per prendere un caffè. Siedono in un angolo, all’incrocio di due divanetti. Ci sono pochi avventori, e quasi nessuno sembra badare a loro.  
   
«Come stai?»  
   
La domanda di Beth giunge così strana e al contempo pacifica, che Ellie si sente costretta a soppesare per un po’ l’eventuale risposta. Perde tempo sorseggiando il caffè, scottandosi la lingua e cercando di non darlo a vedere.  
   
«Bene», mente, ma sarebbe stato scortese rovesciarle addosso tutto ciò che era successo dalla fuga sua e dei ragazzi fino a quell’istante.  
   
«Fai ancora la poliziotta, mi hanno detto».  
   
«Più o meno». Ritiene la sua risposta abbastanza sincera: non si sente una  _vera_  poliziotta, costretta com’era da se stessa a scontare una pena lenta e noiosa dietro una scrivania.  
   
«Tu invece», domanda. «Lavori o sei in maternità?»  
   
È così  _finto_. Finto e fastidioso, come uno di quei sogni surreali, che ti permettono di capire che non sei nel mondo reale, ma che sarà impossibile svegliarti senza avere addosso una strana sensazione di angoscia.  
   
«Ormai ho ripreso da poche settimane». Beth sembra decisa a continuare, finché non poggia con decisione la tazza che ha in mano sul piattino, rovesciando qualche goccia sul tavolo.  
   
«Ellie, io voglio scusarmi».  
   
Ormai Beth sembra risoluta. Solleva lo sguardo, ed è difficile non notare che gli occhi sono pieni di lacrime.  
   
«Non avrei dovuto aggredirti quando sei venuta a casa mia. Non voglio giustificarmi dicendoti che, subito dopo aver scoperto Joe, mi son sentita tradita. Ero certa che tu non potessi non essere al corrente del comportamento di tuo marito, che dovesse essere per forza anche colpa tua. Solo quando te ne sei andata dalla città ho capito che ormai era tardi, ma piuttosto che ammettere a me stessa che tu fossi all’oscuro di tutto ho continuato a ripetermi che era solo un bene che tu te ne fossi andata, e che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Ero certa che se avessi ignorato la tua esistenza e tutto ciò che era accaduto, saremmo tornati alla normalità. Joe avrebbe continuato ad amare me e le bambine come se nulla fosse successo, nessuno mi avrebbe più guardata con compassione e pietà, e presto avrei dimenticato l’orrore. Non il mio bambino, ma almeno il male che gli era stato fatto. Come se tutto ciò avesse potuto riportarlo da me».  
   
Le ultime parole sono un sussurro strozzato da un singhiozzo che cerca di rimanere celato e che Beth in qualche modo riesce a reprimere. Rimangono solo poche lacrime silenziose sul suo volto.  
Ma non si ferma.  
   
«Ma non è cambiato praticamente nulla, e quello che mi dici su Tom conferma le mie paure. E quando sei venuta a casa mia…è stato come ammettere a me stessa che in questo paesino tutti avrebbero continuato a guardarmi come una poveretta, che ormai ero segnata. E tu come me. E mi son sentita montare dentro la rabbia che avevo nei tuoi confronti quel maledetto giorno. Una rabbia ingiustificata, lo ammetto. Tu hai cercato di aiutarmi. In tutti i modi possibili. Quando hai scoperto di Joe non lo hai coperto, né--»  
   
«Non l’ho scoperto io».  
   
Beth si ferma e guarda la donna di fronte a sé. Ormai entrambe hanno il volto rigato da lacrime silenziose.  
   
«Io non—non avrei mai pensato, neanche lontanamente, che potesse trattarsi di lui. Mi aspettavo una persona meschina e crudele, un  _mostro._ Non la persona con cui avevo passato buona parte della mia vita. Avrei continuato a brancolare nel buio se non fosse stato per l’ispettore Hardy, e non sai quante notti abbia passato una volta lontano da qui, tormentandomi e chiedendomi se potesse esserci stata una qualunque cosa, anche insignificante, che avrebbe potuto aiutarmi a svelarlo. E, qualunque cosa fosse e se mai fosse esistita, come potevo non averla notata ed essere stata così cieca. Non ho risposte su questa cosa. Non mi sento colpevole, come non lo sono i miei figli, ma avrei voluto essere più dubbiosa, non avere così tanta fiducia in chi amavo e--»  
   
«Non sarebbe stato da te. E neanche da me».  
   
La sensazione di falsità e finzione è svanita. Fa male ricordare, affrontare con qualcun altro ciò che si è passato, ma purifica. Le due si sentono unite dal desiderio di urlare, prendere a calci il mondo e chi è fautore di tali ingiustizie, ma tutto ciò che riescono a fare è piangere.  
È Ellie quella che trova il coraggio di spingersi verso l’altra e di stringerla a sé con forza, rischiando di gettare a terra le tazze che adesso sembrano essere lì unicamente per ingombrare il tavolo.  
   
«Mi dispiace».  
   
«Hai dovuto abbandonare tutto per causa mia. Se fossimo state vicine invece che—Ellie, perdonami», mormora Beth, soffocando diversi singhiozzi.  
   
Ormai è difficile per il resto degli avventori non lanciare sguardi di interesse alle due donne, strette in un abbraccio soffocante, ma il tutto non dura più di un minuto.  
Quando le due si separano sono imbarazzate ma felici.  
Sanno che sarà difficile riportare tutto all’amicizia che  un tempo le legava, ma sicuramente questo è un buon inizio.  
   
\---  
   
Alec Hardy ha trascorso una giornata abbastanza tranquilla. Ha avuto a che fare con qualche furtarello nella zona dei campeggi, ma la cosa non era stata tanto impegnativa da costringerlo a lavorare per tutta la mattinata. Il pomeriggio si era concesso una lunga passeggiata lungo la spiaggia, finché non si era ritrovato in un punto abbastanza appartato che gli potesse concedere il lusso di stare completamente solo.  
   
Si è levato la camicia e giace sulla sabbia, la pelle esposta al sole che lentamente va arrossandosi ad eccezione che nel punto in cui svetta, candida, la cicatrice che l’operazione ha lasciato sul petto.  
Lascia che il suono delle onde lo culli e gioca pigramente con la sabbia, stingendola fra le dita e lasciandola sfuggire lentamente. Ha gli occhi chiusi e la mente che non pensa a nulla.  
O, perlomeno, la mente si sforza di non pensare ad alcunché, e con immensa fatica.  
   
Quella mattinata priva di lavoro e quel placido pomeriggio gli concedono la possibilità di pensare a ciò che è accaduto la notte prima, ma lui si rifiuta di farlo. Infantile, si concede, ma lo mantiene lontano dai problemi che un rimuginare come quello può portare.  
Eppure, non appena si lascia un poco andare, la prima cosa che gli balza agli occhi è la bocca di Ellie ormai lontano dalla sua, con le labbra un poco dischiuse per l’affanno e—  
No, non deve pensarci.  
È stato solo un incidente dovuto all’adrenalina  del momento.  
Un gesto inconveniente e sciocco che non può ripetersi.  
Sono colleghi e lavoreranno insieme ancora per un bel po’, e non c’è motivo alcuno per andare a peggiorare la situazione in cui entrambi si trovano. Dopotutto è stato lui stesso ad incastrare suo marito e a darle quella notizia. E lei è a Broadchurch solo di passaggio, e—  
E ogni pensiero si contrappone razionale a una vocina irritante e bassa, che continua a riportargli alla mente la sera precedente, e quanto lei sia piacevole e intelligente, e a quanto quel bacio sia stato così desiderato.  
   
Sferra un pugno nella sabbia molle: il dolore che il forte impatto gli provoca gli permette di cancellare momentaneamente quella parte di sé che vorrebbe spingerlo a prendere il telefono per chiamarla, ma non dura abbastanza. E stare lì a languire al sole non fa che peggiorare i suoi pensieri.  
Decide di alzarsi: si scrolla di dosso la sabbia e indossa la camicia stropicciata.  
Non guarda l’orologio perché non vuole sapere quanto tempo ha trascorso a litigare con se stesso, ma intuisce dalla posizione del sole che debbano essere ormai passate le cinque del pomeriggio.  
Torna in paese e, calamitato dal bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, si insinua nell’albergo di Becca Fisher.  
   
Per alcune settimane, dopo la rottura, avevano tentato in tutti i modi di evitarsi.  
Poi si erano ovviamente resi conto che è difficile non incrociarsi a fare la spesa o semplicemente per strada, e ciò che ne era scaturito era stato un tentativo di riconciliazione.  
Non che si fossero lasciati con astio, ma l’imbarazzo di un qualcosa andato a rotoli in così poco tempo li aveva spinti a non cercarsi più.  
Ma si piacevano, ammetteva a se stesso il detective. Forse non come amanti, ma era bello parlare con Becca: il sorriso sempre pronto, la lingua tagliente. Era riuscita a tirare su le sorti dell’albergo e quell’estate stava già dando i suoi frutti.  
Difatti, una volta nella reception, la trova impegnata con due nuovi ospiti, probabilmente tedeschi.  
Le fa un rapido cenno con il capo, a cui lei risponde impercettibilmente prima di gettarsi nuovamente sulle scartoffie che i due devono compilare.  
Una volta terminato con i turisti, abbandona il bancone per fargli cenno di seguirlo al bar.  
   
Si siede ad uno dei tavolini, mentre lei comincia a parlare della giornata, lamentandosi di una signora, che ha pensato bene di tentare di fregarle gli asciugamani nascondendoli malamente nella borsa.  
   
«Ma te lo immagini», domanda porgendogli il solito succo di arancia. «Non aveva chiuso la zip e si vedevano spuntare, con il logo in bella vista. Una volpe, sul serio. E fosse la prima che…»  
   
Continua ad ascoltarla, giocando con il bordo del bicchiere con un dito.  
In verità vorrebbe essere lui a parlare, ma si rende conto che affrontare una discussione così poco impegnativa potrebbe giovargli la giornata, e non la interrompe.  
   
«Becca, non immaginerai mai—oh, buon pomeriggio ispettore!»  
   
La donna si interrompe, quando queste parole introducono il reverendo Coates, affannato ma gioioso.  
Alec lo saluta rapidamente e lascia che trasmetta la sua notizia.  
   
«Cosa è successo? Perché così agitato?»  
   
«Ho visto Beth ed Ellie insieme».  
   
Becca corruga le sopracciglia, scrutando il nuovo arrivato.  
   
«Non capisci? Hanno fatto pace! Almeno credo. Parlavano tranquillamente al bar qui vicino, e--»  
   
«Non è peccato spiare», domanda con irriverenza Alec, senza riuscire a trattenersi. L’argomento lo interessa, anche se non vorrebbe darlo a vedere.  
   
«Non stavo spiando», ribatte a gran voce il vicario, arrossendo. «È capitato che le notassi. Sappiamo tutti quanto Beth sia ancora sconvolta, e un riavvicinamento ad Ellie sarebbe un evento di estrema gioia».  
   
Becca si volta verso Alec, facendo finta di sussurrare.  
   
«Sai quanto gli interessi la questione. Adesso volerà per tutto il paese spargendo la buona novella».  
   
Le orecchie del reverendo avvampano ancora di più, ma la proprietaria, come per farsi perdonare, gli fa segno di sedersi al tavolo con l’ispettore.  
   
«Comunque», continua Coates, «spero che tornino a frequentarsi. So che è difficile, ma sono entrambe due vittime, e sarebbe bello se si consolassero a vicenda».  
   
«Concordo», ribatte prontamente Becca, portandosi alle labbra un bicchiere di vino. «Ma non dobbiamo scordarci che Ellie è solo di passaggio. Forse vuole andare via con il cuore in pace, non come l’ultima volta. E la capisco».  
   
A queste parole, tutti i dubbi che tormentavano Alec sulla spiaggia gli si ripresentano con prepotenza. Cerca di non dare a vedere i suoi pensieri e si getta su ciò che resta della sua aranciata, ascoltando i due dibattere sul fatto che Ellie, una volta riappacificata con la famiglia Latimer, avrebbe potuto decidere di tornare.  
   
«Ci sarebbe spazio anche per lei in centrale, no?»  
   
A queste parole l’ispettore torna alla discussione, voltandosi verso il prete.  
   
«Sì. Sì, direi di sì».  
   
«Vedi», riprende il vicario, rivolgendosi a Becca. «Potrebbe benissimo riprendere da dove aveva lasciato. Ha tutti gli agganci possibili, compresi sorella e nipote. E inoltre sono tanti quelli che le vogliono ancora bene, a discapito delle malelingue».  
   
«Sei troppo ottimista», sembra rimproverarlo la donna. «Anche se potesse tornare, lo vorrebbe? È stata comunque una sua scelta quella di andarsene, e non la biasimo: anche se ha qualcuno, resta comunque il ricordo di Joe. Ha segnato tutti noi: puoi immaginarti quanto lei ne sia ancora turbata. Non credo che rimarrà».  
   
Alec decide che non è il caso di rimanere ulteriormente: ha cercato di fuggire a questi pensieri, e ciò che ne è risultato è stato il ritrovarseli nuovamente davanti, ancora più insistenti e vividi. Ringrazia i due e si allontana, lasciandoli alla loro accorata discussione.  
   
\---  
   
Ellie si sente coraggiosa.  
Guarda i suoi bambini ridere e scherzare con il cugino, guarda la sorella, stanca ma forte nella sua malattia.  
Si sente  _bene._  Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo non sente addosso il peso della vergogna o della paura, e si gode la cena con i suoi amati bambini.  
Ma vuole di più.  
La giornata non è completa: nonostante l’aver parlato nuovamente con Beth e aver risolto la questione riguardante suo figlio, sente di dover affrontare ancora una cosa, anche se potrebbe rovinare tutto.  
   
Dopo cena, con la scusa di un’ennesima passeggiata, si dirige verso il centro.  
Ad ogni passo sente una parte di sé urlarle di non fare un’idiozia simile, che avrebbe fatto meglio a mettere tutto a tacere, e che presto se ne sarebbe andata.  
Ma non quella sera. Non adesso che Ellie Miller si sentiva forte e sicura di sé.  
Tuttavia, una volta di fronte al portone di Alec Hardy, tutti i discorsi preparatori fatti lungo la strada sembrano svanire.  
Sarebbe sciocco, pensa, suonare al campanello senza avere qualcosa di sensato da dire.  
Ma sarebbe ancora più sciocco e codardo andarsene in quell’istante, a un passo dalla verità.  
Perché lei sa cosa vuole, anche se le costa ammetterlo.  
Vorrebbe avere nuovamente la forza di gettarsi fra le braccia di quell’uomo che per tanto tempo ha disprezzato, ma che ormai vede sotto una luce diversa.  
Quell’uomo che l’ha fatta sperare in incontri fortuiti durante le sue passeggiate serali e che, ogni volta che lo incontrava, le ricordava cosa significasse essere attratti da qualcuno.  
Perché ne è incredibilmente attratta, e le ci sono voluti mesi per rendersene conto, o, perlomeno, per ammetterlo a sé stessa.  
E che smacco era stato: era colui che le aveva rubato la scrivania, che l’aveva più volte rimbeccata come se fosse stata una scolaretta e che l’aveva fatta pentire delle sue scelte. Era colui che aveva rovinato quella che pensava fosse una vita perfetta e che l’aveva spinta alla fuga.  
Per molto tempo lo aveva visto in questo modo, finché non si era resa conto di averlo classificato in base a una cieca rabbia che la prendeva quando aveva a che fare con i suoi modi spesso sgarbati e rudi.  
Eppure gli piace.  
E, dal momento che si sente estremamente coraggiosa, avrebbe posto fine a quella storia, in un modo o nell’altro.  
   
Suona il campanello.  
   
Una cosa che non si sarebbe certamente aspettata è il non trovarlo in casa.  
Suona ancora, ma serve a poco: nessuno viene ad aprire, e il coraggio che fino a poco prima la sorreggeva sembra scemare.  
Si allontana dalla porta, avvilita, mentre una parte di sé le sussurra che è meglio così, che sarebbe stato sciocco anche solo pensare di poter—  
   
«Ellie».  
   
Si ferma a pochi passi dal portone e solleva lo sguardo, incontrando quello dell’ex capo, così vicino che se lui non l’avesse chiamata si sarebbero certamente scontrarti.  
È troppo inaspettato, pensa la poliziotta. Non sa cosa dire e tutto ciò che sente è un calore divampante prenderle le gote.  
   
«Ciao», esclama senza riflettere, esibendo un sorriso imbarazzato. «Io stavo…»  
   
 _Venendo da te per parlare di ciò che è accaduto ieri sera, per dirti quanto mi sia piaciuto e che—cielo, perché mi sta fissando in quel modo?_  
   
Nessuno dei due vuole prendere il giro l’altro: sarebbe sciocco per Ellie dire che passava di lì per caso, e lui non vuole liquidare il tutto con un rapido buonanotte e una rapida fuga. Ha l’occasione di mettere a tacere i dubbi che lo tormentano dalla sera precedente, e, qualunque cosa possa accadere, sarà sempre meno peggio che l’ostentare indifferenza per il resto della loro collaborazione, breve o lunga che sia.  
   
«Dobbiamo parlare», dice lui schiettamente, interrompendo qualunque cosa stia uscendo dalla bocca della donna.  
   
Lei batte le palpebre confusa per la rapidità della scena: è venuta lì per quel motivo, ma non si aspettava andasse in questo modo.  
Annuisce e lascia che lui la superi, aprendo il portone e introducendola nell’androne del palazzo a due piani. Le fa strada lungo la scala che porta al piano di sopra, l’appartamento di lui.  
Ormai è buio e gli scalini si intravvedono a malapena, ma l’ispettore si muove con sicurezza, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.  
Una volta aperto, si insinua nell’appartamento, seguito da Ellie, che non può fare a meno di guardarsi intorno. È la prima volta che entra in casa di Hardy e che ha a che fare con un qualcosa di così personale: osserva, una volta che lui ha acceso le luci, il piccolo salotto, ben ordinato, unito a una cucina pulita ma così semplice da lasciare intendere quanto al proprietario importi poco cucinare. Osserva i libri gettati qua e là alla rinfusa, le tazze di tè dimenticate sul tavolino che lui si affretta a nascondere nel lavello, le poche foto appese al muro, principalmente rappresentanti una bambina in diverse occasioni: compleanni, feste, gite al mare. C’è solo una foto in cui sono presenti, oltre alla bambina e al padre, anche una donna sorridente, i capelli castani lunghi e mossi, lo sguardo sorridente mentre abbraccia la figlia e lascia che l’uomo accanto a lei le stringa entrambe.  
È la prima volta che vede una foto dell’ex moglie del poliziotto, e allontana subito lo sguardo, come se avesse appena notato un qualcosa di vergognoso, che non avrebbe dovuto affatto guardare.  
   
Lui ha aperto la finestra e posato la giacca, rimanendo in camicia, con le maniche arrotolate sino ai gomiti.  
Si domanda se mai indossi qualcos’altro oltre ai soliti completi da lavoro.  
La distoglie da quei pensieri, domandandole frettolosamente se vuole qualcosa da bere. Rifiuta, e solo in quell’istante si rende conto che sono entrambi in piedi, lei ancora all’entrata, mentre lui sembra tentare di mantenersi a debita distanza, vicino al tavolo della cucina.  
Dopo questo breve scambio di battute sembra che entrambi non abbiano più nulla da dirsi, dal momento che entrambi tacciono, scrutando i movimenti dell’altro, cercando di capirne le intenzioni.  
È lui il primo ad attaccare.  
   
«Mi hai baciato».  
   
Ellie incassa il colpo e ingoia una risposta eccessivamente sarcastica.  
   
«Anche tu».  
   
«Perché?»  
   
Strabuzza gli occhi. Da come parla, sembra che lui voglia portare a termine un vero e proprio interrogatorio.  
   
«Davvero mi stai chiedendo il perché io ti abbia baciato?»  
   
«Mi pare più che lecito».  
   
Soffia fuori aria dal naso con stizza, rifiutandosi di rispondere.  
   
«Possiamo parlare come due persone civili, senza che tu mi attacchi?»  
   
«Non ti sto attaccando».  
   
«Ci manca solo che tu adesso accenda un registratore, tanto per mantenerti sul professionale!»  
   
Sembra scosso da questa affermazione, ma dopo pochi istanti annuisce, facendole cenno di accomodarsi. Va a sedersi sul divano, composta, gli occhi fissi su di lui, che, riluttante si avvicina e si siede accanto a lei.  
Non è la prima volta che si trovano in una situazione simile, ma entrambi sembrano avvertire eccessivamente la tensione per poter far passare una posizione del genere come “rilassante”.  
   
Alec non dice nulla, e aspetta che sia lei a parlare per prima. Si rifiuta di concederle un altro motivo per non rispondere, così aspetta che sia lei stessa a trovare il coraggio di farlo, anche se risulta difficile trattenersi.  
Ellie, tuttavia, non sa cosa rispondere.  
Non c’era stata una vera e propria ragione: era stato istintivo. Non aveva previsto di farlo, e ora lui le stava domandando il perché.  
   
«Mi sembrava giusto farlo».  
   
Lei stessa trova quell’affermazione sciocca e senza senso, ma non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere interessata a lui; almeno, non prima di aver tastato in terreno.  
   
«Ti sembrava  _giusto_?»  
   
Si volta a fissarla, con uno sguardo che lascia intuire quanto trovi quella risposta senza senso alcuno. La cosa la fa infuriare.  
   
«Cielo, hai avuto delle relazioni! Non ti sei certo fermato a domandarti il perché qualcuna ti abbia baciato prima d’ora, giusto?! O è tua abitudine? Perché in tal caso dovresti farti qualche domanda».  
   
«Devi ammettere che non è certo la situazione ideale! Siamo colleghi e--»  
   
«Tua moglie era una poliziotta!»  
   
«Tu sei sposata!»  
   
La situazione è sfuggita di mano. Ormai urlano entrambi, fissandosi in cagnesco.  
   
«Tu hai risposto al bacio! Non fingere che sia tutta colpa mia, perché se c’è qualcuno che non ha pensato al perché ci stessimo baciando, quello sei tu! E non capisco perché tu sia così arrabbiato! Se non volevi affrontare la situazione ti sarebbe bastato non dirmi di salire pochi minuti fa, e avremmo continuato ad ignorarci per il resto dei nostri giorni».  
   
«Non voglio ignorarti: voglio risolvere la situazione».  
   
«Non si direbbe affatto», risponde lei sprezzante.  
   
«Ti rendi conto che è per colpa mia se tuo marito è in carcere?!»  
   
Ellie tace, spiazzata. Fissa l’uomo davanti a sé, con il fiatone, e per un istante pensa al fatto che lui abbia dei problemi di cuore e che tutto ciò potrebbe causargli qualche improvvisa ricadute. Ma questa paura dura poco e si costringe a prendere alcuni respiri profondi prima di tornare a parlare.  
   
«Mio marito…Joe è in prigione per quello che ha fatto. Non per colpa tua. Tu – e anche io – abbiamo fatto ciò che era giusto. Non deve influenzare la mia vita ciò che quell’uomo ha fatto».  
   
«Ma non puoi non ammettere che la influenzi. Eccome. Ed influenza anche gli altri».  
   
«Lotto ogni giorno perché non lo faccia».  
   
Si morde la lingua, continuando a fissarla.  
   
«Siamo colleghi. E non solo: fra poco te ne andrai di nuovo».  
   
«Perché tiri fuori il peggio di ciò che ci riguarda?»  
   
«Perché tanto vale affrontarlo subito, prima di fare qualche sciocchezza».  
   
Lei scuote la testa, lo sguardo triste.  
   
«Vuoi la ragione per cui ti ho baciato? Mi piaci», dice semplicemente. «Anche se il più delle volte ti prenderei a schiaffi per via di ciò che dici. E ti posso assicurare che lo farei volentieri anche in questo momento. Ma mi sembra di intuire che la questione si possa concludere qui. Non voglio rubarti altro tempo, dato che sembra tu voglia buttare il tutto sulla logica».  
   
Dicendo questo si alza dal divano, afferrando la borsa e facendo alcuni passi in direzione dell’uscita, quando si sente bloccare il polso. Si volta per vedere il volto del collega a pochi centimetri dal suo, lo sguardo implorante di chi vuol chiedere scusa ma non ha il coraggio di farlo.  
   
«Non andartene. Non volevo…offenderti in alcun modo».  
   
Si sente un groppo in gola e deglutisce più volte prima di riuscire a farlo scendere, riuscendo nuovamente a parlare.  
   
«Non sono offesa, ma si capisce quanto tu ritenga ciò che è successo ieri un errore. Non voglio trattenerti oltre e--»  
   
E le labbra di lui sono su quelle di lei, immobili e imbarazzate, ma la stanno cercando di nuovo.  
Le dita sono ancora stretta intorno al suo polso, mentre l’altra mano di lei molla la borsa per portarsi, tremante e indecisa, verso il colletto della camicia di lui.  
Basta questo contatto a dargli il permesso di lasciarsi andare, di baciarla con più morbidezza e decisione, mentre il braccio libero va a cingerle la vita.  
La stringe a sé con forza, assaggiandola con sempre più voracità e desiderio, lasciando che la lingua le si insinui fra le labbra, a cercare quella di lei che sembra non attendere altro.  
Le lascia il polso e la mano, finalmente libera, si unisca all’altra. Sente le dita stringersi intorno alle spalle con forza, come a cercare di lasciare un segno sulla pelle ancora coperta dalla camicia stropicciata.  
Lo prende come un silenzioso consenso: ancor per un poco si diletta con la lingua di lei, finché non scende ad afferrarle le cosce, sollevandola e permettendole di avvilupparsi con le gambe intorno alla propria vita.  
Scende a baciarle il collo sottile, lasciandola libera di riprendere fiato mentre si incammina deciso verso la camera da letto, a pochi metri di distanza.  
Lei si lascia condurre e non riesce a trattenersi dal ridacchiare quando viene gettata malamente sul morbido materasso. Si stupisce nel constatare che le sta sorridendo come mai aveva fatto prima e si sente una ragazzina che sta per affrontare la sua prima volta, mentre lo stomaco le si stringe per gioia ed ansia al tempo stesso.  
   
Lo osserva togliersi la camicia con malagrazia e lo costringe presto a scendere su di sé, permettendogli di sfilarle la maglietta e di lasciarla in intimo, ma presto anche il reggiseno la abbandona, mentre lui gioca lasciandole scie di baci lungo il collo, fra i seni, fino all’ombelico. La lecca, la morde, l’assaggia con dolcezza, in un modo tanto piacevole e distante nel tempo che per un istante non può fare a meno di pensare a Joe.  
Lui forse avverte un qualche cambiamento, perché si solleva sulle braccia, andando a fissarla negli occhi, senza più toccarla, come per cercare un qualche segno di ripensamento.  
Ed è lì quel segno, fra di loro, come un muro invalicabile.  
Ellie si sente avvampare e si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Istintivamente le mani vanno a coprire i seni.  
Sente il calore di Alec e si vergogna per aver cercato di mostrare una parte di sé che in verità non è pronta, e che, forse, non lo sarà mai.  
Vorrebbe sprofondare, nascondersi dagli occhi di lui e non riesce a trattenere un sussulto quando lo sente spostarsi. Senza seguire i suoi movimenti, non allunga la mano quando lui lei porge reggiseno e maglietta, che poggia pochi istanti dopo sul bordo del letto.  
L’ispettore si allontana dalla camera da letto, lasciandola sola.  
   
Cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, con estrema lentezza, si mette a sedere e indossa i vestiti.  
Sente ancora il tocco di Alec sulla pelle, nell’incavo dei seni, sulle labbra. Vorrebbe guardarsi allo specchio, alla ricerca di segni che possano indicare cosa è appena accaduto, ma non ne ha la forza.  
Sta tremando.  
Non riesce a smettere di pensare a Joe, a quanto sia poco il tempo passato lontano da lui.  
Non lo ama, di questo ne è certa.  
Da tempo ormai i sentimenti nei confronti del marito si sono trasformati, ma ancora non riesce a sentirsi libera, nonostante il desiderio di esserlo che Ellie prova ogni giorno. Vorrebbe non dover pensare di essere ancora una donna sposata con un assassino, ma non riesce a togliersi di dosso il senso del dovere che poco prima l’ha fermata.  
Il coraggio che l’ha condotta a casa dell’ispettore è ormai svanito e quasi le manca quel poco di forza in più per andarsene dalla silenziosa camera da letto per raggiungere il padrone di casa.  
Necessita di più di un respiro profondo per decidere di alzarsi ed entrare in salotto.  
   
Alec è seduto al tavolo della cucina. Ha indosso la camicia ormai stropicciata, abbottonata malamente.  
Alza lo sguardo solo quando Ellie è in piedi dall’altro capo del tavolo.  
Non sa cosa aspettarsi: disprezzo, rabbia, forse addirittura scuse. Aspetta che sia lui a parlare, ma non accade nulla.  
Lo osserva inclinare le labbra in un sorriso imbarazzato, forse tentando di metterla a proprio agio.  
Si sente in dovere di dire qualcosa, ma è difficile non pensare al fatto che quelle labbra, fino a pochi minuti prima, erano su di lei.  
   
«Mi dispiace».  
È tutto ciò che le viene in mente, anche se vorrebbe dire molto, molto di più. Vorrebbe parlargli di Joe, dei bambini, del fatto che vorrebbe cercare di ottenere quel poco di gioia che pensa di meritarsi. Ma si sente in colpa.  
Pensa al fatto di non essere più un’abitante di Broadchurch, di lavorare ancora insieme a lui; le fa orrore il pensiero di aver dato peso a quello che poco prima lui stesso aveva detto, anche se si tratta della pura verità. Non riesce a mentire neanche a se stessa.  
Non vuole illudersi, ma non neanche vuole affrontare il futuro da sola, e ciò che la spaventa è il non riuscire ad esprimere all’uomo che le sta davanti la rabbia e lo sconforto che si stanno impossessando di lei.  
Ma lui sa che lei sta pensando a Joe, e si sente responsabile. Anche se non dovrebbe, anche se tutto ciò che ha fatto è stato per il bene di una famiglia e di quella stessa donna che le sta davanti.  
La sua parte razionale pensa che lei abbia fatto bene a fuggirgli, che una relazione fra loro due possa essere solo dannosa; ma gli viene difficile cercare di scacciare la bellezza del pensiero di poter avere quella donna per sé, di poterla affrontare a testa alta non più come collega, ma come qualcosa di più.  
Vorrebbe dirle di non fuggire come lui ha fatto con sua figlia, di fregarsene di ciò che gli altri potrebbero pensare. Ma si sente ipocrita e lascia che fra loro rimanga un silenzio freddo e imbarazzato.  
   
È Ellie a riprendere a parola, inaspettatamente.  
   
«Non posso scegliere adesso».  
   
Lui sembra deciso a non dire nulla: parlare direttamente di ciò che è successo sembra impossibile, e rimane ben poco da dirsi, a meno che lei non prenda una posizione ferma.  
Senza lasciar trapelare la delusione si alza a sua volta, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre si dirige verso l’uscita. Lascia che prenda la borsa e la raggiunge lentamente nei pressi della porta.  
   
«Quindi si è trattato solo di un errore?»  
   
«Alec, mi dispiace…»  
   
Una mano è già sulla maniglia, mentre l’altra si posa sul volto di lui, seguita rapidamente dalle labbra.  
Vorrebbe dargli una risposta, vorrebbe dirgli che non è stato solo lo sfogo di una notte purtroppo non conclusa e che andrà tutto bene, ma mentirebbe a se stessa e non può permettersi di fare promesse false.  
In pochi istanti è fuori dall’appartamento, mentre l’ispettore si concede uno sfogo  e sferra un pugno contro la porta ormai chiusa.  
   
\---  
   
Lucy sta meglio.  
Ormai è Settembre inoltrato quando il medico conferma di aver terminato l’ultimo ciclo di chemio, e l’intera famiglia accoglie con gioia la notizia.  
Si festeggia, si brinda.  
È ancora debole, ma ormai non c’è più bisogno che la sorella maggiore le faccia da balia, ed Ellie capisce che ormai è tempo di andarsene.  
Certo, Beth è tornata a parlarle e ha potuto conoscere sua figlia; gli amici di Tom si sono scusati, e, anche se le madri ancora adocchiano Ellie quando la incontrano per strada, perlomeno hanno la decenza di non cambiare marciapiede. Tutto al commissariato va bene: Ellie si è lasciata convincere nell’abbandonare per un poco le pile di scartoffie, aiutando con qualche caso minore, pronta a rientrare in campo.  
   
Non aveva più incontrato Alec durante le solite passeggiate, e in commissariato discutevano unicamente di cose inerenti al lavoro.  
Ormai è tempo di andarsene.  
   
Non è come la prima volta: non ci sono sguardi compassionevoli e sfuggenti, e l’ultimo giorno in commissariato sembra una di quelle tipiche festicciole da ufficio quando qualche collega va in pensione o si trasferisce. Qualcuno ha anche fatto comparire le tipiche corone natalizie di carta colorata, probabilmente trovate abbandonate in qualche cassetto dalle precedenti festività.  
Tutti salutano Ellie, la baciano e l’abbracciano nell’ultima ora di lavoro a Broadchurch, e la malinconia che accompagna quella giornata sembra momentaneamente scomparire.  
L’ispettore Hardy partecipa ai festeggiamenti in modo estremamente marginale: lancia qualche sorriso tirato, chiacchiera solo quando non ha alcunché da fare. Non sembra essere intaccato in alcun modo da quella giornata, ma Ellie tenta di non pensarci.  
Non ha parlato con nessuno di ciò che è accaduto poche settimane prima e non è neanche riuscita a chiarirsi con l’ispettore.  
Lui non sembra né arrabbiato né offeso: sembra aver semplicemente deciso di tornare alle origini, quando erano unicamente colleghi e la loro vita al di fuori della centrale non riguardava l’altro.  
Tuttavia ad Ellie mancava incontrarlo la sera, pronti a scambiarsi frecciatine o semplicemente a chiacchierare futilmente.  
Spesso si ritrovava  pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se quella notte fosse rimasta con Alec: sarebbe rimasta a letto con lui, a crogiolarsi fra le lenzuola come non faceva da tempo, parlando con lui di ciò che sarebbe successo in futuro. Forse si sarebbe decisa a tornare a vivere definitivamente a Broadchurch, ma lo trovava improbabile. Magari si sarebbe conclusa lì: un’unica notte di agognata libertà, per poi tornare a fare la propria vita, proprio come in quell’istante.  
Si domanda se sarebbe stata una scelta migliore o peggiore ma non vuole darsi una risposta e lascia che le chiacchiere dei colleghi la allontanino dai propri pensieri.  
   
\---  
Il pomeriggio giunge in fretta, ed Ellie torna a casa a finire di preparare i bagagli.  
Tom è in salotto a fissare lo schermo della televisione, senza prestarvi davvero attenzione. Segue i movimenti della madre con la coda dell’occhio, fingendo di non ascoltare i suoi ammonimenti sul preparare la valigia e mettere in ordine.  
Solo quando lei si ritira in camera per terminare i propri bagagli, lui decide di seguirla.  
   
«Mamma», comincia il tredicenne.  
   
«Cosa succede, tesoro?»  
   
Ellie sta impilando le ultime magliette quando lui si siede sul bordo del letto.  
   
«Possiamo restare?»  
   
La donna solleva lo sguardo, incontrando quello speranzoso del figlio. Si sente stringere lo stomaco di fronte a quella richiesta.  
Chiude lentamente la valigia e va a sedersi accanto a lui.  
   
«Tesoro, la zia non ha più bisogno che stiamo qui…»  
   
«Non lo dico per la zia», incalza lui. «Lo dico per noi. Fra poco inizia la scuola e forse posso tornare con i miei compagni!»  
   
Lascia che parli: vorrebbe fermarlo e dirgli sin da subito che non è possibile, ma le dispiace interrompere i suoi sogni di bambino. Solo quando lui sembra aver terminato sente di dover riprendere la parola.  
   
«Tom, non possiamo. Devo tornare a lavorare e--»  
   
Nota lo sconforto passare sul volto del bambino e non riesce a trattenersi: lo stringe a sé, arruffandogli i capelli e baciandogli la fronte.  
   
«Anche io sono triste e vorrei restare, ma non possiamo. Torneremo. Verremo a trovare la zia e i nostri amici».  
   
Il ragazzino si allontana un poco, tornando a guardare la madre negli occhi. Non è felice della risposta, ma sa che non può fare nulla per farle cambiare idea.  
   
«Me lo prometti?»  
   
Ellie annuisce e giura, spingendolo poi fuori dalla stanza per costringerlo a terminare le valige.  
In un’ora tutto e pronto: mancano solo gli ultimi saluti. Per le cinque hanno promesso di venire a salutare i Latimer, Becca Fisher e il reverendo. Non si fanno attendere, e, anche se Beth cerca di ignorare con tutta se stessa l’ex amante del marito, riescono a prendere il tè in armonia, parlando di ciò che Ellie e i figli faranno una volta tornati alla propria città. I saluti sono meno dolorosi della volta precedente, ma Ellie, presa dall’emozione, non riesce comunque a trattenere qualche lacrima.  
   
Broadchurch le mancherà, come le mancheranno i suoi amici, il lavoro, il mare sempre furente e l’aria profumata che l’ha sempre accompagnata sin da bambina.  
È quasi più doloroso andarsene questa volta perché non si tratta più di una fuga.  
Ripensa a ciò che è accaduto in quelle lunghe settimane, alla lotta della sorella e a quelle personali, ai figli, che deve strappare ancora una volta dalle braccia dell’amata cittadina; ripensa ad Alec, a ciò che è accaduto e a ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere, e si pente di non avergli chiesto scusa ancora una volta: per la propria paura e testardaggine, per il voler mettere sempre il bene dei propri bambini davanti alla propria felicità, per il bacio che non avrebbe gli avrebbe mai dovuto strappare.  
Ormai i bagagli sono in macchina.  
Beth, Mark e i figli se ne sono andati, così come Becca e il reverendo. Ellie preferisce così: non vuole allungare troppo quella che potrebbe rivelarsi l’ennesima agonia.  
Passa ancora qualche minuto in casa con la sorella e il nipote, appena tornato dal lavoro per salutare la zia e i cugini. Quando suonano alla porta è Olly ad andare ad aprire, ma torna poco dopo, richiamando l’attenzione di Ellie.  
Sul volto del nipote c’è un sorrisino compiaciuto e un po’ triste mentre le dice che c’è qualcuno per lei.  
   
Va alla porta, domandandosi di chi possa trattarsi, quando davanti a sé vede l’ispettore Hardy, le mani strette intorno agli steli di un mazzo di fiori, l’impermeabile aperto a mostrare gli abiti con cui era andato a lavorare quella mattina.  
   
Prima che lei possa parlare, lui le porge il bouquet e inizia a parlare rapidamente, in tono professionale. Ellie ha notato che è il suo modo di comportarsi di fronte a certe situazioni imbarazzanti.  
   
«Volevo salutarvi, ma oggi in centrale non mi sembrava il luogo adatto».  
   
La donna, dopo un primo istante di silenzio, si concede un sorriso sarcastico.  
   
«Oggi in centrale? Intendi durante la festa di addio fatta appositamente perché i miei colleghi potessero salutarmi? Certo, sarebbe stato strano».  
   
Lui la fulmina con lo sguardo da dietro la frangetta, la mano ancora tesa verso di lei stretta intorno al mazzo di fiori. Si decide a prenderlo e gli domanda se desidera accomodarsi. Lui declina.  
   
«Non voglio farvi tardare. Volevo solo--»  
   
«Salutare».  
   
«Esatto», conclude lui freddo, mantenendo lo sguardo di Ellie.  
   
Gli sorride grata, avanzando un poco per posargli la mano libera sull’avambraccio e ringraziarlo, posandogli un bacio leggero sulla guancia. Lei non si è ancora allontanata che Alec volta leggermente la testa, ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla bocca della collega.  
Rimangono così, a fissarsi negli occhi per quelli che sembrano minuti, finché lui non si passa la lingua sulle labbra.  
   
«Non volevo finisse così».  
   
Ellie non sa come rispondere.  
 _Finire._  
 Forse la loro storia non era mai neanche iniziata: si era trattato unicamente di una serie di baci confusionari, piacevoli, pieni di aspettativa, ma sicuramente non una storia.  
Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma le sembra tutto sciocco e superfluo. Potrebbe solo sorridere e dirgli addio, rientrando in casa con un bel mazzo di fiori e la certezza che tutto sarebbe terminato lì.  
Ma non ci riesce: non vuole allontanarsi da lui senza qualcosa, non adesso che è così vicino.  
Stringe ancora di più la mano intorno all’avambraccio di lui e si porta un poco più in avanti, cercandolo con dolcezza.  
Non c’è il desiderio del primo bacio, né la disperazione dei seguenti.  
È un tocco semplice, delicato, un addio intimo che nessuno dei due riuscirebbe ad esprimere a parole.  
Ellie sente le lacrime salirle agli occhi, ma non vuole separarsi da lui, che sembra a sua volta intenzionato a non lasciarla fuggire ancora una volta.  
Si allontanano solo quando sentono provenire dalla cucina le voci di Olly e Lucy.  
   
«Grazie per i fiori».  
   
«Buona fortuna».  
   
Fa per andarsene, un piede già fuori dalla porta, quando lui si volta e scende ancora una volta rapido sulle labbra di lei. Solo pochi istanti, poi si allontana.  
Ellie si costringe a mordersi la lingua per non scoppiare in lacrime.  
   
\---  
   
Partono.  
Vanno via, la malinconia nel petto.  
Nessuno parla, né Tom, con lo sguardo perso verso il mare che lentamente si allontana, né Fred, sul seggiolino, gli occhi stanchi; Ellie si costringe a concentrarsi sulla strada, dentro di sé il forte desiderio di invertire la rotta e tornare a Broadchurch, la sua vera casa.  
Ma non fa nulla. Accende la radio per distrarsi e porta la mano verso la testa del figlio accanto a lei, senza dir nulla.  
   
Pian piano, alle loro spalle, scompaiono la linea dell’orizzonte ed il mare; rimangono solo verdi colline e la strada già percorsa.  
   
  
   
  
  
 **Epilogo  
 **  
Broadchurch, pensa Alec Hardy, è la città perfetta per chi soffre di cuore.  
Non c’è il rischio che vi siano avvenimenti eccessivamente eccitanti che possano in qualche modo provocare un improvviso attacco di tachicardia.  
Anche i casi a cui la polizia viene sottoposta sono spesso semplici, leggeri, facilmente risolvibili. Qualche caso di spaccio, pochi suicidi, ricatti.  
Tedioso.  
Si annoia, e, dopo quasi tre anni di vita in quel luogo, gli risulta difficile resistere a quella pace tipica da paesino di provincia, che basa la propria economia sul turismo.  
Ne ha discusso spesso anche con Becca Fisher, ma lei non riesce a comprenderlo: a lei piace la pace del luogo, e ha abbastanza contatti con il mondo esterno grazie ai turisti che risiedono nel suo albergo. Non comprende come possa lamentarsi di quel posto: dovrebbe essere grato di aver trovato un paese in cui ristabilire completamente la propria salute, pur continuando a lavorare.  
Certamente la comunità lo ha finalmente accolto e più volte sua figlia è venuto a trovarlo, sempre non accompagnata dalla madre.  
Le assomiglia sempre di più, e, anche se quella somiglianza fa male al detective, lo rende felice il fatto di essere tornato a fare il padre, anche se non a tempo pieno.  
Tuttavia sono pochi i momenti di vero svago quando lei non è in visita, e ciò che rimane sono la spiaggia, nei confronti della quale il detective non ha mai provato una forte simpatia, la strada principale, le chiacchiere con il reverendo e Becca e il lavoro.  
   
«Oggi dovrebbe arrivare il nuovo sergente».  
   
Alec alza lo sguardo dalla propria scrivania, verso il sovrintendente capo Jenkinson, appena entrata nel suo ufficio.  
   
«Cerca di non trattare anche questo come se fosse un insetto».  
   
«Io non tratto nessuno come se fosse un insetto».  
   
«Il DS che ha chiesto il trasferimento qualche settimana fa non la pensava allo stesso modo».  
   
Alec chiude la cartella, ormai completa di tutti i documenti.  
   
«Non so cosa farmene di un sergente incompetente che non ha neanche l’accortezza di indossare i guanti quando è sulla scena di un crimine. Io mi comporto in modo adatto in base alle competenze di chi deve lavorare con me, e l’unico motivo per cui mi dispiace che quell’incapace se ne sia andato è che qualche altro ispettore dovrà avere a che fare con lui. I criminali d’Inghilterra sono al sicuro con poliziotti come lui in giro».  
   
La donna tace, forse soddisfatta di ciò che gli ha appena detto il poliziotto e torna nel proprio ufficio, dicendogli, prima di scomparire, che il sostituto arriverà di lì a poche ore.  
   
Il detective si appoggia allo schienale della poltrona girevole, sollevando i piedi e appoggiandoli sulla cassettiera di grigio metallo accanto alla scrivania.  
Sbuffa, scostando i capelli della frangia da davanti gli occhi.  
Sarebbe stato sicuramente un altro incompetente, un giovinastro figlio di papà, pieno di sé e pronto a scavalcarlo. Non era indubbiamente la giornata giusta per un incontro del genere.  
Cercando di non pensare all’imminente incontro, Alec torna al proprio lavoro.  
Il suo tentativo, tuttavia, fallisce verso le undici. Dalla stanza accanto i colleghi hanno iniziato a parlare tutti insieme, concitati, distraendolo dalle proprie scartoffie.  
Forse un’emergenza, un caso importante.  
Alec si allontana dalla scrivania e apre la porta dell’ufficio, lasciandosi avvolgere dal ciacolare continuo dei poliziotti, tutti assiepati intorno a qualcuno appena entrato.  
Si avvicina con aria circospetta, curioso, non riuscendo a non strabuzzare gli occhi quando si rende conto della vera ragione di tutto quel trambusto.  
Prima ancora che possa aprirsi la strada fra tutte quelle persone, viene fermato dal sovrintendente capo, sorridente.  
   
«Credo che non ci sia bisogno che ti presenti il nuovo sergente, ispettore Hardy».  
   
Ellie Miller, sorridente e dalle guance arrossate per l’imbarazzo, si fa avanti, lasciando alle spalle i colleghi ritrovati e ponendosi di fronte ad Alec.  
Porta avanti una mano, pronta a stringerla, anche se è costretta ad aspettare qualche secondo, dal momento che la sorpresa non sembra ancora aver abbandonato il poliziotto.  
   
«Io starei attenta se fossi in te, agente Miller», dice Jenkinson. «Poco fa affermava di non voler lavorare con degli incompetenti».  
   
«È un desiderio reciproco, signora», risponde con tono faceto, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo.  
   
\---  
   
Alec Hardy è confuso e arrabbiato.  
Principalmente arrabbiato, ma non ha un vero motivo: semplicemente non gli piacciono le sorprese. Vuole sempre essere messo al corrente prima degli altri per riuscire a presentarsi di fronte ad ogni occasione nel modo giusto, pronto.  
È questo il motivo per cui in auto con la nuova collega non parla.  
Erano diretti in una zona in cui è avvenuto il furto di un trattore in pieno giorno. Da quello che il fattore aveva affermato, sembrava che non vi fossero tracce.  
Nessuno dei due aveva parlato fino all’arrivo sulla scena del crimine, ed erano bastati poco più di venti minuti perché il detective si irritasse ancora di più, ovvero quando i due poliziotti erano venuti a scoprire che non si è trattato di un furto, ma di una dimenticanza dovuta all’età dell’uomo.  
Il mezzo non si era mai mosso dal garage in cui costui lo teneva per la notte e il contadino non aveva pensato di guardarvi perché era certo di averlo utilizzato meno di un’ora prima, quando invece si trattava del giorno precedente.  
Ellie lo aveva trovato estremamente divertente e si era dispiaciuta per il signore, mentre l’ispettore aveva avuto molte difficoltà nel cercare di non mostrare la propria irritazione.  
Una volta terminato si incamminano nuovamente verso la stazione di polizia, ma ormai Ellie non riesce ad ignorare l’ostilità del capo.  
   
«Posso sapere perché sei arrabbiato?»  
   
«Non lo sono affatto», risponde lui dopo pochi istanti, gli occhi fissi sulla strada, lo sguardo corrucciato.  
   
«Non mi hai rivolto la parola da quando ho messo piede in commissariato. È una così brutta cosa che io sia tornata?»  
   
Ellie è piccata. Vorrebbe tirare il freno a mano solamente per farlo arrabbiare ancora di più, ma non è necessario. Lui accosta.  
Si ferma in un punto sterrato fra la strada di campagna in cui stanno viaggiando e un enorme prato a pochi passi da una scogliera a strapiombo sul mare. Gira la chiave nel cruscotto e si toglie la cintura, scendendo dalla macchina e lasciando lei dentro.  
La donna è confusa ma non può fare a meno di seguirlo.  
Si è allontanato dalla piazzola, scendendo lungo un dislivello erboso che lo porta al limite del prato. Ellie lo segue, ma è difficile camminare sul terreno ancora bagnato dalle piogge dei giorni precedenti.  
   
Lo raggiunge lentamente, trovandolo pronto a parlare.  
   
«Perché non hai detto nulla?»  
   
La domanda la coglie di sorpresa.  
   
«Dovevo farlo?»  
   
«Sarebbe stato giusto, sì. Quando sei venuta a visitare tua sorella e gli ex colleghi, potevi dirlo che saresti tornata».  
   
Lui sembra davvero sopraffatto da ciò che è accaduto. Non vorrebbe neanche parlare in questo modo con lei, ma non lo trova giusto. Ha tentato di convincerla più volte a fare quel cambiamento, a tornare nel suo paese d’origine; eppure non capisce il perché della propria reazione.  
   
«Ho divorziato».  
   
Ogni pensiero, ogni azione di Alec, a partire dal respirare, si blocca.  
   
Fissa la donna come se avesse detto qualcosa di incomprensibile e le chiede di ripetere.  
   
«Sono andata a trovare Joe. Non lo vedevo dal periodo del processo. Abbiamo parlato. L’ho sentito estraneo, vuoto e spaventato. Mi ha chiesto dei bambini, come stavano, ma con il terrore che lo prendessi ancora a calci. Forse si è reso conto di ciò che ha fatto, o forse sta semplicemente cercando di dimenticare anche se stesso. Non lo so, mi è sembrato così…perduto. Mi ha fatto pietà».  
   
La lascia parlare, anche se vorrebbe fare delle domande. Non bisogna mai interrompere qualcuno mentre sta confessando qualcosa, fosse anche solo un pensiero. Lo ha imparato durante tutti gli interrogatori effettuati e funziona incredibilmente bene anche nella vita reale, lontana dal registratore e dalla luce al neon.  
   
«Gli ho detto che volevo il divorzio. Avrei potuto ottenerlo anche senza il suo consenso, ma non mi sarebbe sembrato giusto. Volevo mettere fine a questa storia e lui doveva essere consapevole di ciò che stava accadendo. Ci son stati di mezzo avvocati  e parecchie visite. Anche Tom ha voluto vederlo. Credo che sia stato questo a convincerlo: non riusciva neanche a reggere lo sguardo di suo figlio, né ha saputo rispondere alle sue domande. È stato breve un incontro breve, ma due giorni dopo mi ha chiamato il suo avvocato, dicendomi che Joe aveva accettato di firmare le carte per il divorzio».  
   
Ellie sorride. Dovrebbe essere una cosa triste quella che gli ha appena detto, ma Alec si rende conto di come lei si sia liberata di una specie di fantasma, un’ombra pesante che le impediva di andare avanti.  
Adesso è davanti a lui, una donna libera, forse meno solare e fiduciosa del primo giorno in cui l’ha incontrata, ma comunque pronta a cercare la felicità che le spetta.  
   
«Ho deciso che non potevo continuare a vivere lontano da qui. Dio solo sa quanto fossero odiosi i miei colleghi. Mi mancava questo paese, il mare, i miei amici e la mia vecchia vita, anche se l’ho mollata in modo brusco. Ma forse posso riprenderla in mano e cominciare ancora una volta, e questa volta sul serio.  
«Così ho contattato il capo, sin da quando mi son messa in testa di divorziare. Ho fatto tutto senza dir nulla ai bambini o a mia sorella: non volevo si illudessero. È stata dura, e ho dovuto aspettare altri due mesi prima che mi dicesse che eri riuscito a far scappare un sergente».  
   
Alec fa per ribattere , ma si trattiene.  
   
«Appena ho potuto mi son trasferita. Non ho dovuto lasciare indietro niente nella città in cui vivevo, quindi è stato facile. Anche per i bambini. Tom è così felice di poter tornare con i suoi vecchi compagni di classe, e Fred potrà iniziare ad andare a scuola qui».  
   
Il poliziotto capisce che ha finito di parlare, ma non sa cosa dire.  
Potrebbe stringerle la mano, darle una pacca sulla spalla –  _che cosa orribile_ , pensa -, ma non riesce a far nulla se non fissarla negli occhi, finché dalle sue labbra non esce fuori un misero:  
  
«Congratulazioni».  
   
È impressionante vedere come Ellie a quelle parole appassisce. Ad Alec ricorda un palloncino ricolmo di elio che si affloscia pian piano, e capisce di aver sbagliato.  
   
« _Congratulazioni_ », ripete lei incredula. «Faccio il passo della mia vita, torno a Broadchurch seguendo anche i tuoi consigli – forse un po’ in ritardo lo ammetto – e tutto ciò che mi sai dire è “congratulazioni”».  
   
Alec scrolla le spalle, come se servisse a scusarsi.  
   
«Cosa farai adesso», incalza lei. «Mi darai una pacca sulle spalle e una coccarda?»  
   
Lui corruga le sopracciglia e apre la bocca, forse cercando di balbettare qualcosa. Vorrebbe risponderle a tono, ma non se la sente.  
La rabbia è svanita e tutto ciò che prova è il desiderio di far tacere quella donna, magari afferrandola per i fianchi e baciandola con forza. Vorrebbe farlo, ma decide di sorprenderla.  
   
«In verità», comincia lui, «pensavo di invitarti a cena».  
   
La proposta destabilizza Ellie, che si aspettava una risposta sarcastica o comunque uno scontro verbale. Apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, per poi decidere di tacere.  
   
«È un sì?», incalza lui, trovando la situazione insospettabilmente divertente.  
   
La donna annuisce, fissandolo come se stesse cercando la fregatura. Lui decide di dichiararsi vincitore  e la affianca, facendole segno di dirigersi verso l’auto.  
Ellie non può fare a meno di notare il sorriso che per pochi istanti illumina gli occhi dell’uomo che le cammina accanto in quel mare verde che li separa dall’auto.  
Sorride automaticamente anche lei, arrossendo un poco e cercando di non darlo a vedere.  
Il silenzio che è nuovamente calato su di loro non è più pesante e rancoroso, ma profuma di mare, erba fresca e piacevole aspettativa.  
   
 


End file.
